Forevermore
by AaBb
Summary: Lucas Scott moved to Charleston with Keith. Dan Died in the dealership fire and Karen moves to Charleston to be with Lucas and Keith. Lucas and Peyton have had NO contact since he left, what happens when they end up going to the same college.
1. Chapter 1

**FOREVERMORE**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

Lucas Scott moved to Charleston with Keith. Dan Died in the dealership fire and Karen moves to Charleston to be with Lucas and Keith after Dan dies.

Three months after Karen's arrival she and Keith get married and Keith adopts Lucas they forge a new life for themselves. Lucas still keeps in touch with Nathan and Haley, and he is still in love with Peyton. He hasn't spoken to her since he left in junior year and he feels like an idiot because she thinks people always leave, and he was supposed to help her realise that it's not always true, but he left and he hasn't seen her since junior year.

Lucas tries not to think about her too much because he left her and he broke her friendship with Brooke and he feels terrible about it but he couldn't help himself, he just had to be with her. He just didn't think that it would all fall to pieces. He normally doesn't think about the big mess he has made for himself but today he was reminded.

Lucas Scott is leaving for college in an hour and he was packing up his bedroom and the car. Everything was ready to go so he went back up to his bedroom just to make sure he has everything he needed and that's when he remembers a certain box hidden at the back of his wardrobe. He digs through what is left of his wardrobe and he pulls out an old shoe box. He slowly goes to sit back on his bed and opens the box that is filled with everything Peyton. It's his little guilty pleasure the box that holds photos of the girl who stole his heart when he 12.

His bedroom door opens and Keith walks in "you good to go Luke?" "Ah... yeah dad I guess I am" "you're taking your Peyton box with you right" Lucas lets out a laugh and says "you knew about this box?" "I'm your father, of course I knew. Lucas if it's meant to be then God will make it happen, look at your mother and me it only took 17 years." Lucas and Keith both laugh at that and then they hear Karen from the door way "But Lucas don't wait 17 years for your heart to be whole again" Karen then joins her boys on the bed with her baby monitor in one hand "is Lilly down for her nap?" Lucas asks about his two year old sister "Yes but she wants to see Lukey off before he leaves so we have to wake her" Karen replies in a teasing voice. "Come on boys let's go down and eat."

XXX

Peyton has had a rough few years the boy she loves left, her friendship with Brooke was destroyed and half rebuilt, she found out she was adopted, and just as she was getting to know her birth mum she dies- 'People always leave right.' Her dad hasn't been home in 5 months and she has the worst hang over ever today, she went out with Brooke to celebrate their last day before they leave for college the only problem was Brooke went off with some guy not ten minutes after arriving and left Peyton on her own so she drank, and drank, and drank, and when she was done drinking she danced. The big problem was she woke up with a killer hangover, and in the bed of some guy she had never met. Her first thought of the day 'God I hate Brooke'.

So after lots and lots of coffee and some Panadol she was packing up her car with Nathan and Haley because today she is leaving for college she is going to UNC and Nathan, Haley and their baby James are going to Duke. They have packed her car up and they decide to order some pizza before they leave. "So bad night?" Nathan asks Peyton who has her head in her hands "yeah well Brookes idea for a fun girls night out is blowing me off after ten minutes to make it with some guy" "so let me guess" Nathan says "you drank and drank and drank" "and I slept with some random guy." Haley and Nathan laugh at her "why does it have to be so hard? I swear nothing has been the same, we were doing so good and then when she asks me why I haven't had a boy friend and I have to open my big mouth and tell her the damn truth, then everything gets weird and she turns into a total bitch and treats me like crap."

"Look at it this way Peyt" Haley says "you're going to UNC, and she is going to New York, you won't have to see her or put up with her treating you like crap."

They are quiet for a while and Peyton can see the looks that Nathan and Haley are sharing "ok guys, what do you need to tell me?" "What are you talking about Peyton?" "Haley don't give me that look" Nathan then jumps in "ok Peyt I'm telling you this because I don't want you to be blind sighted but, um... Lucas is going to UNC as well," "but we didn't tell him you were going" Haley quickly adds in.

Peyton's quiet for a while, she has a piece of pizza in her hands and she is just staring at it. Haley and Nathan look at each other with worried glances "Peyton" Haley whispers. Peyton then looks up with a slight smile on her face "its ok guys, it would be really good to see him again, I really do miss him. That's why your helping me move in isn't it, you want to see Lucas and show him his nephew?" Peyton then asks "yeah we are, will you come with us?" Nathan asks "yeah" Peyton says, "it will be really nice to see him again."

**XXX**

Lucas is standing out the front of his house with Lilly in his arms "ok baby girl, I have to go now but I need you to be really, really good for mum and dad, because I am not going to be here to help them out so you need to be extra good, and I will come home as often as I can to see you and don't forget you can see me on web cam just ask mummy or daddy ok baby girl" "Lukey lub you mwaa" she then throws her arms around her brothers neck and places a sloppy kiss to his check. Lucas lets out a laugh at his sisters shenanigans and then notices the camera in his mother's hand.

"Alright guys I think it's time for me to go..." "Hey Lucas" Keith says, "how would you feel if your mother, Lilly and myself moved back to tree hill?" Lucas lets a smile grace his face and says "I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet." Karen then pulls her two children into a hug and lets him go after taking Lilly form his hands, he then goes to hug his father "I love you dad- and thanks for everything" Keith has tears in his eyes as he pulls away from his son. He then goes back to his mum and pulls her teary eyed figure into another hug "I'm so Proud of the man you've become Lucas Scott" Lucas then walks away from his family, climbs into his car, and drives off to start the new chapter of his Life. It takes Lucas 5 hrs

XXX

"Hey Peyton, are you ready to go yet" Nathan asks Peyton who has just picked up the phone, "Yeah Nate, can you just give me a minute I'm just trying to call my dad" the phone is ringing, and ringing and to her luck just as she thinks her father is about to answer the phone the answering machine comes on "you've reached Larry Sawyer, I'm not in at the moment but I will call you back when I get in" with an annoyed sigh Peyton speaks into the phone "Hi Dad it's me, Peyton again. I've been trying to call you all week- I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving for college today so if you need me or care try calling my cell. Buy" with a frown on her face Peyton hangs up the phone and walks out the front door.

"You ready to head off now Peyt?" Haley asks, "Yeah lets go, I will follow you guys" with that Peyton hugs her two best friends and jumps into the car behind them and they drive off to UNC where Nathan and Haley will leave Peyton and take their 30 minuet drive to Duke.

They travelled for around two hours before they took a break for Lunch- Jamie woke up and needed to be tended too. They got back onto the road, and made it to UNC in an extra hour.

XXX

Dan had died when his dealership went on fire; they were never able to figure out exactly what happened to make the dealership burn down. They did find a cigar in Dan's lap, and also an empty bottle of scotch. They believed that he fell asleep, tipped the scotch on his lap, and his cigar fell out of his mouth and reacted with the alcohol and lit him and his dealership on fire.

Surprisingly to everyone, especially Lucas, Dan left his eldest Son $25500. Apparently he was putting $1500 every year for Lucas's birthday for all 17 years of his life in an account, Dan was planning to give Lucas the bank account details on his 18th birthday, but considering the circumstances Lucas has already received the bank details, now he is just trying to figure out what he wants to do with the money.

Dan Left Nathan and Haley the remains of the dealership, his beach house and his entire savings account. Nathan and Haley were pretty much set financially, but it didn't mean that they weren't going to accomplish anything for themselves. Nathan was becoming a Duke Blue Devil and hopefully one day play in the NBA. He is also studying Business so he has something to fall back on if his dreams don't come true. Haley is studying teaching- she wants to be a high school English teacher. The money that they got from Dan will help them because not only will they not have to work whilst they study they will also be able to give their son James Lucas Scott whatever he needs including day care when Nathan and Haley are both in class. As for the dealership... they decided to sell it to someone who always dreamed that they would own a dealership- to someone who would make the dealership better and won't be in it for the money alone. They sold the dealership the Keith and Karen Scott.

The group made it to UNC by 2pm and they found Peyton's off campus apartment which her father was paying for and they started to unload her bags, and move her into her new home for the next 4 years. After about an hour of moving the girls, and Jamie are in the apartment unpacking and Nathan is on his way back down to the car, to make sure he hasn't missed anything.

He has his head stuck in the boot of Peyton's car when his phone starts to ring "hello?" Nathan asks "hay Nate how are you?" "Oh Luke I'm good, where are you man?" "I'm just about to pull up to my apartment block so could you and Haley come by and help me move in?" "Yeah Luke about that do you mind if..." Nathan is cut off by a horn beeping behind him, he turns around and he sees Lucas getting out of his car "Nate how'd you know where I was living?" "Hey Nate you almost done?" asks Peyton as she is walking out of the building, her head is down as she is reading a course guide so she doesn't notice Lucas standing there with boxes in his hand. "Peyton..." Lucas says with disbelief in his voice, he can't believe she is here, the girl he can't get out of his head. "Oh, hi Luke, what are you doing here?" "um... I'm going to UNC and I'm moving into this apartment complex; Peyton it's really good to see you again" Lucas says as he approaches her and pulls her into a hug Peyton smiles when she has been released and says "Yeah Luke, you're a great friend, it going to be good to have you back. Now what level are you on?"

FREIND, FREIND I spend the last ten years pining over this girl and apparently I'm a GREAT FREIND "ah Luke?" "Sorry I'm on level 4" "that's cool me too, I guess we'll be neighbours. "Yeah" Lucas mutters as Peyton grabs one of Lucas's boxes and heads upstairs. Nathan can see the disappointment written on Luke's face, so he pats him on the shoulder and says "You've got to walk before you can run Luke. Remember you left proving her theory right, It might take a whole for her to trust you again." Nathan then walks off and Lucas stops him "Hey Nate, when did you get so smart?" "When I married my tutor" Is Nathans quick reply followed by "hurry up Luke, my wife really missed you and you also need to meet you nephew/ godson" Nathan says with a smirk in his face, knowing full well that Lucas didn't know he was Jamie's Godfather. Lucas then runs to catch up with Nathan and says "what, really?" Nathan starts laughing and continues walking "come on big brother."

Lucas barley walks through Peyton's front door when he is pushed to the ground by one Haley James Scott. Wow Hale's you haven't seen me in two years, and the first time you do, you try to kill me." Haley slaps Lucas's shoulder and pulls him in for another hug, "I've missed you Lucas," "I've missed you to buddy. Now where is this alleged Godson of mine?" Lucas asks Haley who is still in his arms.

"Well I'm holding my Godson" Peyton replies "but I'm not sure who you're talking about" she continues with a teasing voice. "Ha, ha, ha" Lucas says, and then pokes his tongue out immaturely at Peyton who then pokes her tongue out at Lucas in return. Haley then puts on her 'mother' voice and says "if you two can't behave yourselves then neither of you get to be godparents" "she started it" Lucas then mutters and everyone including Haley starts laughing at that.

After they all helped move Lucas into his apartment, they all sat in Peyton's lounge room and ate Pizza and talked about what happened in the time Lucas was away from his brother, best friend/ sister in law, and the girl he loves so much but doesn't even know it.

**Hi everyone thanks for all your reviews- I just wanted combine chapters 1 and 2 and combine, so let me know if you want me to continue with this story or not, and also if you have any ideas I would really appreciate them, basically anything can happen. Keep up the reviews **** xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**FOREVERMORE**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

It's been a week since Peyton moved in to her new apartment just outside of UNC. She has tried to spend the first week before classes start finding her way around campus and she is trying to set a routine for herself so when college starts she will be able to handle the extra pressure. She found a job at a cafe down the road so she can work weekends and her days off at college, it does help that she is only in class three days a week. She gets up at 6am goes for a run, makes herself a healthy breakfast and either goes to work or, class. Sundays however are her days off she sleeps in till 10 and then either drives down to duke to see Nathan, Haley and Jamie, and every other Sunday they come down to UNC- she just never thought that when she was organizing this with Haley that Lucas would be involved.

Speaking of Lucas she has yet to see him again- maybe she just hasn't run into him, but she is pretty sure she is avoiding the blonde boy that lives down the corridor, and she is pretty sure that he is avoiding her as well. She doesn't blame him- it's been two years since they had a real conversation, he is probably a totally different person now. And he left; he left her after he promised he would never leave. So as far as she's concerned Peyton Sawyer owes Lucas Scott nothing. She will be nice to him but that is it. She should be used to it by now anyway, people always leave right; so why is it any different when it comes to Lucas Scott.

Peyton is just locking her door as she heads out. Today is her first shift at work so she figures she should be on time, you know make a good impression on her first day. She is waiting for the elevator and the doors open, she steps in and just as the doors close she can barely hear someone calling for the elevator to stop over the sound of her IPod. She then sees a hand go out to stop the doors from closing, and that's when she makes eye contact with one Lucas Scott for the first time in a week. He takes a step into the elevator without breaking eye contact with Peyton. She slowly takes the buds out of her ear and turns her gaze away from Lucas trying to break the contact. "So have you been avoiding me or something?" Lucas asks a very quiet Peyton, "Ah, um, no I haven't I've just been busy." Lucas nods his head with a frown on his face, "ok, do you want to do something today? As friends" he adds in quickly. "No" Peyton says quietly "what? Why not" Well for starters I have to be at work today; and Lucas in case you may have forgotten we haven't been friends since you left, and decided there was no need for you to keep in touch, so just don't try now when you only want to talk to me because you have no one else. Because NEWS FLASH Lucas you don't have me either." With that the elevator doors open and Peyton storms of for her first day of work."

With anger in her bones and adrenaline pumping her blood, Peyton rushes down the street to work, she can't believe she just said that, and surprisingly she feels so much better. Right now it doesn't matter that she will always be in love with Lucas, the only thing that matters is she is not going to let him walk all over her heart again. She is going to be strong, she just has to be.

'What the hell just happened' Lucas thinks to himself as he steps out of the elevator after Peyton who ran off. Lucas isn't surprised that she hates him though, he did a pretty stupid thing, he broke her heart, slept with Nicky, ruined her friendship with Brooke and then left. He basically ruined her life in a few short months and left her to pick up the pieces herself- God, he is a jerk no wonder she wants nothing to do with him; not that it's going to stay that way, he has already lost out on two years, just because he was a jerk, he is not going to let her cut him out of her life.

He knows why he didn't call her, he was scared he was scared that she would hang up in his face, or that she would tell him that she was in love with Jake, he was scared that he would find out he left her Broken, and he wouldn't be able to go and save her. Just like he wasn't there to save her in the school shooting, no one was. When Haley called him and told him what happened he was in the middle of Lunch at school, but he didn't care he jumped in his car and he made the drive to Tree Hill. He arrived in the middle of the night, snuck into her hospital room, and placed a cross and chain around her neck. He held her hand for awhile then he placed a kiss to her forehead and left the room and tree hill for the second time in his life. He found out the next day when Haley called that he woke up at 3am just half an hour after he left, she wasn't meant to see him, but he does think, and hope, that maybe he did save her, and that his visit bought her out of her unconsciousness.

He does understand though that she didn't know that he went to see her, or that he cares. He does understand why she hates him, and he even hates himself for all that happened. He can't believe he blew it all for Brooke and Nicky, the two biggest mistakes of his life. He also understands that there is no chance for anything romantic between them, but hopefully she will trust him enough so they can be friends again.

Lucas is walking down the street, he is exploring the new town he lives in, it is a beautiful place, and it does remind him a lot of Tree Hill unfortunately he hasn't found a river court yet. He got a Job yesterday that he will start in about a week. He works at the local body shop; it will give him something to do whilst he's not studying. It's not like he really needs the money Dan actually left him a large sum of money when he died. The whole problem is Lucas doesn't know whether or not he should use it. So until he makes that decision the money will stay in the bank earning interest and he will probably use the money on his kids one day his children that would be the perfect combination of him and Peyton. He has to stop doing that. He is not now or will ever be romantically involved with Peyton Sawyer, he needs to try and be her friend first.

He is walking towards a cafe he found the other day, it reminds him so much of his mums cafe back home, so he figures he has time to grab a nice hot cup of coffee to accompany him on his walk. The bells jingle as he walks through the doors and he is greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked banana bread. "Hi how are you today?" the lady at the counter says as she greets Lucas. The phone rings in the background and the lady at the counter Barb excuses herself and goes to answer the phone, and she calls the girl out the back to come and cover her customer "hi how are you today?" Peyton says without paying attention "Hi Peyt" Lucas replies as he sees her come out in her uniform. Peyton then glares at him and whispers harshly "are you seriously following me Lucas?" Lucas lets out a laugh before he continues "well no, I came to get a coffee, but now that I know that you work here, I will be stopping by more often." Peyton can see Barb her boss watching her out of the corner of her eye, and she really doesn't want to stuff up her first day "fine, what can I get you Lucas?" Peyton asks defeated. "Can I get a coffee to go please" Lucas asks with a sweet smile on his face. Peyton pours his coffee, yet he doesn't leave, he just sits there and watches her work. He has been there for about 40 minutes and calls her over to get a refill on his coffee "I thought you wanted your coffee to go?" "I did, I changed my mind, I figured this would be a good time for us to work on our friendship" "um Lucas about this morning" Peyton scrunches up her nose and says "sorry, I was" "No Peyton, you, you were right, I have been a crappy friend and I never want that to happen again so let's call a truce" he then puts his hand out to shake her hand, Peyton gives a small smile and joins her hand with his.

**Hi to whoever is reading this story, Just a few things the Brooke in this story will be Brooke from early season one, in other words she will be a bitch- I probably won't use her but if she does come up that's the Brooke I am using.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, I'm still trying to figure out where this story is going, I want to try and prolong the romance a little bit. If you have any ideas as to where this story should go, please let me know.**

**Oh and also please review and let me know if I should continue this story I NEED TO BE INSPIRED **

**Thanks xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**FOREVERMORE**

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

Lucas and Peyton have been in college for two months now, and everything is running smoothly. They didn't realise how heavy the workload would be straight up, but it is something that they need to get used to.

They don't really get to see each other very often, with them both so busy between work and college, and just trying to make some good friends to help them get through the next 4 years.

They do see each other on Saturday mornings, Peyton is at work, and Lucas goes on his morning run, they both leave their apartments at the same time, and ride down the elevator together and then Lucas goes in one direction for his run, and Peyton walk's down the road to start her morning shift. She walks through the door to meet Alicia her co-worker, and she is also studying a business course at UNC. "Hey Peyt, how was your week?" "Oh you know how it is, there keeping me busy" Peyton replies with a laugh. "Don't I know it" Alicia then replies with a smile on her face. They open up the cafe for the Saturday morning crowed. "I will never get used to it being dead quiet for like an hour, then we have a really busy five minutes then its dead again it's driving me insane." Peyton says as she slumps over the counter. "So how was your date, the other night?" Peyton directs her question to Alicia. "it was good, we went down to the tavern, had some pizza, played pool with a lot of beer. He's actually studying Architecture and god he's an amazing kisser." She says with dreamy eyes. "So I guess you are going to see him again?" "Tonight actually, were staying at my place to watch movies" "sure, watch movies" Peyton says with a knowing smirk, and Alicia throws a dish towel at her and says "wipe the table down."

They have been working for around two hours and Peyton's already starting to fall asleep "seriously Peyton, what's wrong with you, did you not sleep last night?" Peyton wants to laugh at this, but she has no energy "I went to sleep at 8.30 last night, it's not like I went out or anything, I just don't get why I have no energy." Payton exclaims through a yawn. Alicia pours Peyton a cup of coffee, and hands it to her "here Hun this should perk you up a little."

The chimes above the door start to ring when the door opens, and Peyton looks up to see Lucas walking in "hey Luke, how was the run?" "It was good, you know wasn't as good as they used to be because I had to stop after 15 minutes and just stroll but you know the sun is out and the birds are singing blah, blah, blah." Peyton laughs at his antics "what can I get you Scott?" "mmm French toast, bacon, hash browns, and a coffee" Peyton gives him a sly look and continues "ok, but didn't you just go on a run?" "yes and now I am hungry." Peyton goes to the kitchen and places Luke's order; she also comes out with someone's scrambled eggs with cheese. The smell is really bothering her and she can't understand why, she starts to feel the bile rising in her stomach. Peyton hands the plate to Alicia and runs off to the bathroom where she starts to empty her stomach. Lucas sees her run, and grabs a glass of water and follows her to the bathroom. He can see her bent over with her head in the bowl. He takes a seat next to her, holds her hair back and rubs her back. She finally has nothing left in her stomach Lucas flushes the toilet and hands a teary eyed Peyton a glass of water. Her then gathers her into his arms as she is drinking and he holds her close while she is trying to slow her breaths.

Peyton's eyes are still red and watery when she looks up to Lucas and whispers "thanks" Lucas then places a soft kiss to her forehead, and whispers "are you ok Peyton?" "I think I have a bug or something, I'm probably just run down." Peyt, let me take you to the doctor" Lucas states, "no seriously Luke, I'm fine, I'll just go home and spend the day in bed, ok." "Ok, go grab your bag I'll walk you home." With that Lucas stands up and helps Peyton who is a little wobbly on her feet back to the cafe.

After leaving the cafe Lucas slowly walks a struggling Peyton home. Takes her up to her room and helps her into bed. "I'm going to call for some soup, is wanton noodle ok?" Lucas asks, "Yeah that sounds good." Peyton says as Lucas turns to leave the room. "Um Lucas" Peyton says making Lucas stop and turn to face her, "could you stay with me?" She asks looking like a scared little girl. Lucas gives her a reassuring smile "sure, let me just order some food ok?" "Can you also get me some spring rolls please" Peyton asks as Lucas laughs his way out the door.

After Lucas orders the food, he goes to his apartment has a quick shower and grabs some DVD's to take back, and will hopefully make Peyton feel a little better. He walks into the apartment at the same time as the delivery boy. He pays for the food and calls out for Peyton. He leaves the food in her living room, and goes towards her room, where he sees a half asleep Peyton "hi" she whispers to the boy standing at her bedroom door "hi Peyt, you feeling better?" Peyton lets out a yawn, and stretches her arms "yeah I am, where did you go?" "I went to shower, and bring DVD's" Lucas says as he holds up the movies "and Lunch is ready, do you want me to bring it in, or will you join me in the living room?" "I'm coming pop a movie and I'll be in, in a sec" Lucas turns and heads to the kitchen to grab some plates, he then pops in the movie and waits on the couch for Peyton. "oh cool Ferris Buellers day off, I love this movie" Peyton says as she takes a seat on the couch next to Lucas, she then picks up her food and turns to watch the movie.

He hasn't heard Peyton laugh so hard in a long time, and it warms his heart watching her laugh at this movie. He doesn't know how he went so long without being with her, even just as a friend. She is just sitting there playing with the cross around her neck, and Lucas notices that she is wearing it for the first time. He gently takes it out of her hands and holds it in his fingers with a smirk on his face, "when did you get this?" "Um, after the school shooting and I was in hospital I woke up one morning and it was around my neck. I asked Brooke and my dad the next morning and they said they didn't know where it came from." Lucas smiled, grabbed Peyton's hand "don't freak out but, um I heard about the school shooting, and after you were bought out of the school, Nathan called me and told me what happened, so I walked out of school, Jumped in my car and headed to Tree Hill. I got to the hospital at 2am, so I sneaked into your room and I placed that cross around your neck, because I couldn't be there to protect you, so I figured that might. I was with you for around two hours when a nurse caught me in your room and kicked me out. I couldn't stay any longer, and my mum was freaking out, so I went home." He then squeezes Peyton's hand and gives her a soft smile. She returns the smile, "That was you?" Lucas nods his head, "I had a dream that night that you were with me, you never left Tree Hill and you ran into the school after me, and you saved me" Peyton says as she started to tear up just remembering the terrible situation she was in last year. Lucas pulls Peyton into his arms and holds her while she cry's whilst whispering "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you Peyton" Peyton tears stop falling but Lucas doesn't stop holding her, and they both eventually fall asleep on the couch.

The Next morning Peyton and Lucas are still lying on the couch except their positions have changed, Lucas is lying on his back and Peyton is on her stomach with her head resting on Luke's chest, and Lucas has his arms wrapped around Peyton. The day is Sunday, and it's the day that Nathan, Haley and Jamie come down from Duke to visit their brother and best friend. Peyton gave Nathan and Haley a spare key to her place- so they decided to use it on their first visit. They are out the front of her door, when Haley who has Jamie in her arms is about to knock on the door when Nathan stops her "Haley what are you doing?" he asks. Haley gives him a weird look, and says "Nathan, I'm knocking on the door, what do you think" Nathan gives her a sweet smirk, and pulls his keys out, and unlocks Peyton's door. The both step into the apartment and Nathan calls out "Hey Peyton, are you here?" they both step towards the couch when they stop dead in their tracks when they see Lucas and Peyton curled up on the couch asleep in each other's arms. "Oh, that's so cute" Haley says, and Nathan just starts laughing hard, hard enough to bring Lucas and Peyton out of their slumber. It takes them a few moments too realise what situation the two of them were caught in, when they notice Nathan and Haley standing there. "Hi, guys, your here early" Peyton says, as she starts to feel unsettled in her stomach. "Excuse me, I have to um, pee" Peyton says as she exits the room and runs to the bathroom. Nathan is watching Lucas with a knowing smirk on his face, "It's not what it looks like" Lucas is quick to say. Nathan just starts to laugh harder "sure Luke, what happened between the two of you?" "She wasn't feeling well yesterday, she actually vomited at work yesterday morning, so I bought her back here, we had lunch and watched movies and talked. We must have fallen asleep." Lucas says with all seriousness in his voice "Peyton and I are working on our friendship and that is that." Lucas says, and then he here's the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom, all three adults hear it. Lucas then goes to the kitchen grabs a glass of water and takes it into Peyton whose head is rested in the toilet bowl. After Peyton has emptied her stomach for the day she takes a long sip of water, and Lucas flushes the toilet. After Peyton brushes her teeth she joins the other three adults in the kitchen. "Peyton how are you feeling?" Nathan asks as he pulls her into a hug. "I'm good Nate, it's really good to see you again, and I've missed you" "I've missed you to" Nathan replies, he then releases Peyton form his arms and into the arms of his wife, "I've missed you girly, what's going on, are you feeling ok?" "yeah I'm fine, how are you and how's baby James, where is baby James Peyton asks before she sees him in the arms of his uncle. "Peyton, you need to go to the doctor" Lucas says in a stern voice "Lucas, don't start with me, I'm fine" "Peyton..." "Peyton, I'll go with you if you like" Haley says, "The boys can look after Jamie." Haley then gives Peyton's hand a squeeze and a reassuring smile.

"Ok fine I'll go, I'll go" Peyton says defeated "can we at least go to breakfast first?"

The Gang leave the house and head to the cafe for breakfast. After they eat, Haley and Peyton leave the boys and head towards the doctor's office and Lucas takes Nathan and Jamie to the basketball court he found the first week he arrived. "Haley and Peyton are sitting in the waiting room talking "so how are things post baby, with Nathan and everything?" "It is really good, tiering, a lot of sleepless nights, but he is so worth it, he is so cute. Nathan is amazing with him as well, he gets up for him at night, and he has even learnt how to cook, practice would help but he is really amazing." "That's really good Hales I'm glad you guys are doing good." Peyton says giving Haley a smile "so what's going on with you and Lucas, you both looked pretty cosy on the couch this morning?" "Nothing" Peyton says, "were just working on our friendship" "Sure you are..." Haley is interrupted by the nurse calling Peyton's name "its show time" Peyton says to Haley with a worried look, Haley then grabs Peyton's hand for support and gives it a squeeze "It's now or never."

"Hi Peyton, I'm Dr. Jacobson, how are you?" "Hi, I guess I'm fine" "so what's going on Peyton?" "Um... I uh, I've been tiered lately and vomiting I think it's a bug, but my friends are worried so they made me come see you." "Ok then Peyton, I'm going to ask you some personal questions" Peyton nods in response "when was your last period?" "um, god I can't remember, I've been stressed lately and I didn't even notice it." Haley grabs Peyton's hand for support. "you think I'm pregnant don't you?" Peyton asks with tears in her eyes" the doctor nods his head "I want to order a blood test just to confirm" "ok let's do it, I guess" Peyton says as tears start to come down her face "stupid one night stand, stupid Brooke."

**Hi everyone if anyone is reading any of my stories please review because the reviews make me want to write and they make me happy so if your reading. Please review they inspire me **

**Thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOREVERMORE**

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Your all probably going to hate me for this so I am apologising in advanced. And also I still need to finish Arrangement but I'm not really inspired, I can't seem to write anything half decent so if you have any Ideas please let me know thanks and review.**

Peyton and Haley were quiet all the way back to Peyton's Apartment. Peyton was like a zombie, she was walking with her head down, and no doubt tears in her eyes**.**

When they got back into the apartment, Peyton grabs a blanket and snuggles onto the couch that she and Lucas slept on last night. She can still smell him on the pillow and the blanket.

Haley comes to join Peyton on the couch, she hands her a mug of tea, and takes a seat next to her. "Peyton, are you ok?" there is still no answer; Peyton is just staring at her tea, with tears slowly falling from her eyes. Haley gently grabs one of her hands, "Peyton, the doctor could be wrong, he said he won't be able to confirm it until after they get the blood work back." It is quiet for around 20 minutes when Peyton starts to speak, and it does startle Haley "I am pregnant Haley. I had some suspicions last week, so I peed on about 6 sticks, and every single one of them came out positive. I am Pregnant Haley, and this trip to the doctor's office just confirmed it." Peyton says as tears fall down her checks, and Haley pulls her into her arms. Haley looks up from Peyton's crying figure and notices three Scott men standing behind the couch, the two older ones with broken looks on their faces. They just stand there staring at a moment when a sob coming from Peyton breaks Lucas out of his trance; he goes to her other side and pulls her from Haley's embrace into his. Peyton knew she was now nestled in the arms of one Lucas Scott and started to cry harder whilst he rubbed her back and whispered "I promise you, it's all going to be ok" over and over until Peyton stopped crying and drifted off to sleep, in her safe place, Lucas's arms.

Peyton is asleep for a few hours, and the only word said between the other three adults for about an hour and a half was Nathan saying he should order Pizza. Lucas on the other hand was just staring down at the Blonde softly stroking her hair in a smoothing matter trying to figure out how he can save her from this. He can however hear Haley and Nathan trying to whisper in the kitchen "what's going on Haley?" Nathan asks concern evident in his voice "the night before we made the trip here, she went out with Brooke, Brooke decided to ditch her, and Peyton drank a lot, slept with some guy and here we are three months later and she is Pregnant."  
"Oh my god" was all Nathan could say, "you know what's even worse" Haley continues with "she doesn't even know who the guy was, so this baby is never going to know who it's father was."

After hearing Haley and Nathan talking in the kitchen Lucas brushes hair away from Peyton's face and softly whispers "No matter what happens Peyton, I promise I will always be here for you and your baby, I will always love the both of you." He then places a gentle kiss to her forehead, careful not to wake her. Lucas then places his hand gently on Peyton's stomach and speaks with tears gently falling from his eyes "baby, I promise I will always be here for you and your mother, even if it's only as your uncle, and your mammas best friend." He quickly removes his hand from her stomach and wipes his face as he hears Nathan and Haley walk back to the living room.

"How is she?" Nathan asks quietly, 'she's still sleeping, but she is going to be fine, she has all of us."

The group sit in silence again until they hear a knock on the door which happens to be the pizza boy, and this also rouses Peyton from her slumber. She slowly opens her eyes and the first thing she notices is Lucas staring down at her with worry hidden behind his blue eyes. She automatically know that he knows about the situation she is in, but she can't figure out what his other feelings are. They are both locked in a trance when Nathan steps back into the living room with two boxes of pizza and some garlic bread. From where he is standing he can see that his blonde best friend is awake and locked in a trance with his Blonde brother. He figures he probably should break the two blondes out of their trance. "Hey guys Pizza's here, oh Peyton you're up" Lucas's head snaps to look at his Brother; he forgot that they were here, and it wasn't just him and Peyton. Peyton sits up from her position of lying on Luke's lap, to sitting next to him on the couch with a blanket draped around her arms. Everyone grabs a slice of pizza and the four adults sit in silence whilst they are eating. The only problem with this silence is everyone is just looking over at Peyton making sure she is eating and ok. No one is saying anything because they're worried that they are either going to make her upset, or she is going to shut them out, so right now it's better that they sit in silence and send worried glances towards their now pregnant Blonde friend.

Peyton however, can't take the silence anymore and decides she has to be the one to break the worried silence. "so I guess form the way you're all looking at me, you know what situation I am in and I do want to talk about it, so who better to talk about it then my family." Peyton looks around the room at the faces of the three Scott's in her living room who look worried and stay silent, so Peyton speaks up again "ok then if you guys aren't going to say anything, I have a pregnancy question for you Haley, can I still have Panadol, because my head is killing me." "Ah, yeah Peyton you can, I'll go get some for you" Haley says whilst standing up. "No Haley, it's ok, I'll get it, I have to go to the bathroom anyway, but before I go, I just want you to know I am going to keep this little bean in me, and you guys are my family, and I need your support because I won't be able to get through any of this without any of you, and when I come back out I need you guys to talk to me and be relatively normal. Please." Peyton pleads with tears glazing her eyes, she doesn't wait for their answers, and she just turns around and walks to the bathroom.

The three adults who are left are all quiet after Peyton leaves the room; they are all just trying to process the information that Peyton just gave them. They all knew that she wouldn't get an abortion because there was a chance that she and Lucas wouldn't be here if Karen listened to Dan and had an abortion, and if Ellie didn't want to go through with her pregnancy and adoption then Peyton wouldn't be here either. Especially after being a child of adoption she would not dream of anyone else raising her son or daughter; her child growing up without knowing where they came from. It's bad enough that she doesn't know anything about the father; she can barely remember it happening.

Peyton walks back into the lounge room with a cooing Jamie in her arms "look who was awake" Peyton says as she sits on the couch- "you're defiantly going to have to let me babysit him before this one comes, I need practice on changing diapers." Peyton says with a laugh, she then looks down at Jamie who has fistfuls of her hair in his hand when Nathan starts to talk "Peyton, I know this isn't the ideal situation or time or anything but we just need you to know that Haley and I are going to be here at every stage of this pregnancy for you, and every stage of your child's life no matter what." Peyton gives Nathan and Haley a teary smile and whispers "thanks." Lucas is just staring at Peyton with baby James in her arms, and she just looks so natural with him. It doesn't really help the situation that Jamie looks so much like his uncle and that Peyton is looking at him like he is her own son, their son.

Haley and Nathan can sense Lucas's urge to speak to Peyton alone so they both stand up, Haley goes to take Jamie form Peyton and Lucas picks up his diaper bag, "Luke, we'll stay at yours tonight, so you guys can talk." "Thanks man" Lucas says as he hands his keys over "but guys seriously, no hanky pinkie in my bed" he gives them a mock glare and they exit the room leaving Lucas and Peyton alone to talk.

**You all probably hate me for this but I want to portray a strong Peyton in this fic, where nothing will tear her down. And I also want Lucas to want to be with Peyton no matter what even if she is having another man's child**

**Please tell me what you think I really appreciate your reviews and I get kind of sad when people read my chapters but I only get 2 reviews it makes me think people hate my stories.**

**Oh and next chapter will be Leyton talk**

**Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**FOREVERMORE**

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

Nathan and Haley left Lucas and Peyton alone around 20 minutes ago, and neither Lucas nor Peyton have said a word to each other. "So Lucas, your one of my closet friends, and I guess I want to know if you will be around, or if you can't handle a baby in this friendship, I would like to know now so I don't get attached to the idea of having you here and helping me." Peyton says whilst looking at her hands the entire time. Lucas lifts his hand up and lifts Peyton's chin so her eyes meet with his. He gives her a gentle smile and says "baby or not, you are always going to be one of my best friends, and I just admire how strong you're being through this. I know that this is not an ideal situation, and you have been through so much these last through years; but you are going to be an amazing mother, and this kid is going to love you so much." Lucas squeezes Peyton's hand, and gives her a warm smile. "Thank you Luke, you always know what to say."

"Peyt, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but ah, um are you going to contact the father?" Peyton stares at him blankly for a few moments before she answers "well, the night before I left to come here, I figured I would give Brooke another chance at rebuilding our friendship. We went to Tric, and after about 10 minutes, Brooke disappeared. I was pissed and I started to drink a lot. Long story short I had a random one night stand and I don't even know his name." Peyton says as she starts to get teary-eyed. Lucas pulls her into a hug, "shhh, it's ok Peyt." Lucas whispers.

Peyton pulls out of his arms and composes herself "I'm not really affected by the way it happened or anything; but how am I going to explain all of this to my child, am I supposed to say sorry baby but I had a one night stand with a guy I've never met and now you will never know your father. I'm already a terrible mother because I don't even know who the father is." Peyton says as she stands up from the couch and starts to pace the room.

Lucas gets up after her and grabs her shoulders from behind and gently turns her around. "Peyton, just listen to me. I know that I haven't been around for the last year of your life, but I know you, and I know that you are going to be a fantastic mother no matter what- whether or not you know who the father is your child is going to be loved by so many people it won't feel like it's missing out on anything.

The next morning Nathan, Haley, and Jamie head back to Duke they don't have class on Mondays, but Nathan has training, leaving Lucas Peyton and soon to be baby back at NCU. Peyton woke up sick again, vomiting and all. She has class at 11 so she crawls back into bed and sleeps for another hour or so before she gets up to go to class.

She is just stepping out of her last class for the day, when her phone rings, and its the number for her doctor "Hello" Peyton says into the phone, "hi is this Peyton Sawyer?" "Yes it is can I help you?" "Its Dr. Jacobson here, I'm just calling with your test results from yesterday." There is silence on both ends of the line, when the doctor takes a deep breath and continues- "Miss Sawyer, you are Pregnant. I can set you up with a OBGYN, if you don't have one for yourself, and we will take it from there." "Thank you for confirming my suspicions doctor, and I have my own OBGYN." "If you do need anything be sure to come back in. Good luck with your pregnancy miss Sawyer." With that they both hung up the Phone; and Peyton goes straight to the Pizza place down the road, and indulges her cravings. She is not going to be sad any more, she is going to be happy, she was blessed with a baby- the greatest gift she could ever ask for.

Peyton comes home, and decides it is time to tell her dad about his future grandchild. Larry was definitely shocked at first; he didn't say anything for about 15 minutes. He then let out a deep breath and then he let out a sigh before he spoke again-"Peyton, what are you going to do?" "I'm due just before the summer break. I'm working, and I have some money saved, I will finish college, and while I am studying, baby will be in day care." "Ok Hun, I will send you some money for a crib, changing table and whatever else the baby may need. I will also come down and see you around tour due date, and after you finish studying you and baby can move into our tree hill house." "Thanks Dad, I really appreciate all of this." Peyton says with tears glistening her eyes. "Its ok sweetie, you just look after my grandbaby everything is going to be alright." "thanks dad, it really means a lot that your supporting me through this, I love you and be safe."

The next day after speaking to her father, Peyton decided it was time to make an appointment with her OBGYN which will take place in 3 weeks time. She then decided to go grocery shopping, she needs to learn how to cook, and start to buy healthy food. Peyton locked up her apartment door and looked down the corridor, and her eyes landed on Lucas Scott's door, so she figured she would enlist his help on learning how to cook.

Peyton Knocks on his door, and nothing happens, so she knocks again, and nothing, she is about to turn around and leave thinking that he's not home, then she hears a muffled "I'm coming" so she just stays put and the door swings open, showing one very sexy looking Lucas Scott who has just stepped out of the shower and is answering the door in nothing but a towel around his waist, and dripping wet hair. 'Wow my hormones really suck right about now' Peyton thinks as her eyes travel down Lucas's muscular torso to the towel tied loosely at his hips. 'I wonder what would happen if that towel drops to the floor right about now' Peyton thinks once again. "Peyton, Peyton are you ok?" Lucas asks waving his hands in front of Peyton's face trying to bring her back to reality. "oh right, sorry; um I'm going to the grocery store and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?" Peyton asks softly trying to keep her eyes focused on his face. "Yeah sure, let me just go get dressed and I will come with you, take a seat, and make yourself comfortable."

So Peyton is now sitting in Luke's living room waiting patiently for him to get dressed and re emerge. She hasn't really been inside Lucas's apartment since the first day they all helped him move in. She stood up off the couch – an action that Haley said will get extremely difficult as the pregnancy progresses. She walks around Luke's living room gazing at all the photos he has on display. There are many photos of him Keith and Karen- his parents, and also with Lilly, his little sister. There is also a photo of Lucas, Keith and a very pregnant Karen on Lucas's graduation day. Peyton can see form these photos that she has missed a lot of important moments of Lucas's life and she cant help but feel sad about it. She is holding the photo when she realises something weird. Karen's Pregnant, but Lilly is two, and Lucas graduated like 6 months ago.

"That was my graduation. Mum was 9 months pregnant, and they were awaiting the birth which was to happen at any moment. We were heading out to dinner to celebrate." Lucas takes a deep breath before he continues, and Peyton turns around to face him, trying to read his face – Lucas then continues. "Dad, Lilly and I were waiting in the lounge room for mum to come down stairs. We ah, we were waiting for about 10 minutes when we heard a loud thump upstairs." At this point Peyton has grabbed onto Luke's hand and gently squeezes it, trying to give him the support he needs. "We raced upstairs and there was mum lying face down on her bedroom floor. She was unconscious and bleeding." Lucas now has tears falling from his eyes as he continues. "We rushed her to the hospital, and they took an ultrasound, and they couldn't find a heartbeat. They did an emergency C Section and took the still born baby out of my mother. It was a little boy, my little brother. Keith's little boy.

My mum was unconscious for about a week. She knew that when she wakes up her little boy wouldn't be there so she tried to prolong reality as much as possible. She finally did wake up but it wasn't the same because William Keith Scott was not with us, and there was a hole in our family." Peyton who is crying freely, pulls Lucas into her arms, and they just hold each other morning the loss of that little baby boy. "William Keith Scott."

**I hope you like the chapter, please give me some feedback because I like to know what you think and any ideas you want to give me will be great- did you like the story of Karen and the little baby that could have been?**

**Enjoy and thanks xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**FOREVERMORE**

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

It has been around 5 months since Lucas and Peyton started college at UNC. It has been 3 months since Peyton found out that she was pregnant as a result from a stupid one night stand that happened the night before she left for college. Anyway, Peyton Sawyer is five months pregnant, and she couldn't be happier. She is currently looking at an ultrasound picture that was taken a month ago, she can barely see her little baby in that picture but it's there, and she can't stop thinking about what happened that fateful day when she went to get the ultrasound...

"_Come on Luke, we have to go I can't be late for my appointment" Peyton says banging on Lucas's door, trying to get him out of his apartment. Lucas opens his door, and says "it's ok Peyt, I'm here, and besides your appointment isn't for 40minutes." Peyton gives Lucas and evil glare that says, 'I will kill you if you don't move your butt.' Nevertheless the two Blondes arrive at the doctor's office in 15 minutes. "See I told you I would get you here on time." "I know Luke, I'm just anxious, we're going to here its heart beat today, and it's a big deal." "Yes it is, but are you sure you want me in there with you?" Peyton pulls Lucas into a hug before she speaks, "of course I do Luke; I don't think I could get through this pregnancy without you." Peyton says and Lucas places a soft kiss to her forehead "yes you can Peyt. I don't think you know how strong you are; you need to give yourself a lot more credit._

_Peyton give her name to the nurse at reception and takes a seat next to Lucas who automatically grabs her shaky hand. "It's all going to be perfect" Lucas says as he squeezes her hand, and Peyton has her other hand rubbing her slightly protruding stomach. They sit there for around 15 minutes when Peyton gets called into the exam room, and she never releases her hold on Lucas's hand. She changes into her gown and lays on the table whilst Lucas sits on the chair next to her. They are both quiet, contemplating everything that is happening when the door opens and the doctor walks in. "Hi Peyton, how are you feeling today?" "I'm good" Peyton says with a nervous smile. "I see you bought the father today, it's good for him to here the baby's heat beat- it creates a strong connection between baby and daddy. Are you excited?" That question is directed at an awe struck Lucas, just the possibility of him being the father of this child, before Peyton can speak and deny the fact that Lucas is the father he jumps in with "I am very excited to see my baby's heart beat." He then squeezes Peyton's hand and gives her a reassuring look. "Ok now Peyton, this is going to be cold" the doctor says as she applies the gel to Peyton stomach, she then goes over her stomach with the wand and in a matter of moments Lucas and Peyton heard the very strong heart beat of the little baby inside Peyton. "Wow that's amazing" Peyton says with tears in her eyes, and she squeezes Lucas's hand, who also is a little teary eyed, he stands up and places a gently kiss to Peyton's forehead "it's perfect" he then whispers.  
_

"_Everything looks really good, but it does look like your baby wants to keep its gender a surprise." "That's more than ok" Peyton says with a small laugh thinking of her already stubborn child. The doctor prints off images of her baby and sends Lucas and Peyton off after they schedule another appointment for 2 months._

_Lucas is driving them back home and it's quiet for about five minutes before Peyton says, "so you my baby daddy?" Lucas laughs as the way Peyton places the question before he speaks. "I'm sorry if it was out of line but when the doctor said it, it sounded perfect and I couldn't deny her or tell her she was wrong." Lucas then looks towards Peyton and she nods her head and whispers "I know, it felt right to me as well when she said it." Lucas pulls the car over at a restaurant so the two can have some lunch; he gets out of the car and opens the door for Peyton. They both order food and drinks before Lucas starts talking again. "Peyton, I've been thinking, and you can shoot me down and tell me 'no way in hell' if you don't like what I'm about to say ok?" "Ok" Peyton says with a nervous smile thinking what the hell is he going to ask me... "It's no surprise to you that my father never wanted me" Lucas says with a sad smile "and I know I had Keith and I was so very lucky for that, and no matter what I will be Keith to you baby. But growing up, even though I had Keith I knew that my father didn't want me; and it hurt so much. I couldn't tell my mum because I knew how hard it all was for her, and it I told her that Dan abandoning me the way he did affected me it would have broken her heart. I couldn't tell Keith either because he was, is the closest thing I would ever have to a father, and I couldn't hurt him like that." _

_Lucas looks to the confused expression on Peyton's face."What I am trying to say, is I never, ever want a child to grow up feeling the way that I felt. So I am asking you if I could legally be your baby's father. No one needs to know that he is not biologically mine, because in every other way he will be. I can promise you that." _

"_Lucas, I really do appreciate this, but you do understand what you're asking right. If I say yes it means you have to be there every single day for the next 20 years. And what's going to happen when you meet a girl fall in love and start a family with her; what's going to happen to this baby? I am not going to allow anyone to make him feel like he or she is second. Lucas I can't ask you to put your life on hold for this child."_

_Lucas grabs Peyton's hand "Peyton, you're not asking me to do anything. I want to do this. After I graduate yes I am going to try and write a novel, but I am also going to coach the ravens back in tree hill. And If I ever meet someone (that I'm going to love more then you) then I will tell them that my child is my number one priority and nobody will ever come before him. I promise you Peyton there is NOTHING that will ever take me away if you let me in." _

(Back to reality)

"Hey Peyt, mum, dad and Lilly are here, I'm just going to help them with their bags, do you need anything?" Peyton who is gently rubbing her stomach turns to Lucas with a smile on her face, "no were good here, do you mind if I wait here?" "Not at all, Lucas says with a caring smile before he turns to go and greet his family.

Peyton is standing in the kitchen eating some ice cream, the only thing that gets her through certain pregnancy hormones when Karen walks through the front door of the apartment, "Peyton, hi" Karen says as she pulls the Blonde into a hug, "Hi Karen, how are you?" "I'm fine sweetie, how are you and my grand baby?" "We're really good" Peyton says with a bright smile gracing her face as she talks about her child. Peyton then grabs Karen's hand and places it on her 5 month baby bump, "he's kicking, I figured you would want to feel it." Lucas is standing in the background looking in awe at the acceptance his mother has for the girl he loves. "Have you told her you love her yet?" Keith asks Lucas softly as they are looking at Karen and Peyton "no I haven't, I don't even know is she feels half of what I feel for her, what is I tell her, and it blows everything?" "What if you tell her and she returns your feelings?" Keith says as he pats Lucas on the shoulder and puts a sleeping Lilly down on the couch.

"Peyton, how do you feel about a walk?" Karen asks "sure" Peyton then walks to Lucas, "hey your mum and I are going to go on a walk, ok?" "Ok but you be careful." Lucas kisses her forehead and places his hand on Peyton's stomach "you be good for Mummy and I love you." Karen is watching the scene from her position next to Keith and she can see the hope in Peyton's eyes, the hope that one day he will say I love you to her as well as her child.

They are walking in silence for a little while, and then Karen decides she should speak "you love him don't you?" It's more of a statement then a question but Peyton still asks "who" and Karen raises her eyebrows and gives her the 'I know you know who look. "Is it that obvious" Peyton asks with a slight laugh "only to everyone" "yeah everyone who isn't Lucas Scott" both Karen and Peyton laugh at her statement, and Karen says "just give it time, he doesn't want to screw anything up between the two of you." Karen says in her motherly voice, and Peyton nods her head in understanding.

"Karen, um... Lucas told me about your last pregnancy and about..." "William Keith Scott" Karen finishes for her. "I um, just want to tell you how sorry I am, I know it probably doesn't really mean anything but, just the thought of me loosing this baby at any point scares me to death and I just admire how strong you are to get through that. A now crying Karen pulls a crying Peyton into a hug and says "thankyou" It does mean something Peyton. I know that you would have loved your mother to be here with you during all of this, and I am sorry that she isn't. But if you ever need anything even if it's just to complain about my son, I will always be just a phone call away." "Thanks Karen."

**I hope you like the chapter, please give me some feedback because I like to know what you think and any ideas you want to give me will be great**

**Enjoy and thanks xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**FOREVERMORE**

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

Peyton's going through the motions, wake up, go to class, come home do homework, and then fall asleep by eight pm that's just what happens when she is 6 months pregnant and still studying. It is getting hard though Lucas has started setting up one of her spare bedrooms as the nursery- he figured out what to do with the money Dan left him when he died, he is spending it on his child, he is going to give his and Peyton's baby the best of everything. He has also been a trouper waking up at all hours of the night to get Peyton whatever she is craving. He ends up falling asleep in bed, then waking up when Peyton calls to get whatever she feels like, he then falls asleep on her couch forgoing his bed altogether. He probably should just go grocery shopping and stock up on the food she craves, but for him, it's good to know that she needs him.

Its the tenth morning in a row Lucas has woken up on her couch with a stiff neck, and Peyton feels bad, but she won't admit it just yet but she loves having Lucas around at night, just knowing that he is in the room next to hers makes her feel safe, and allows her to fall asleep. That's the main reason she has all these 'cravings' at night. She just likes to know that he is going to be their just in case she needs him.

Peyton does start to feel bad though, the couch isn't very comfortable, and he hasn't had a full night sleep in a while, all because she only really feels comfortable when she knows he is in the same apartment as her. This has to stop, him sleeping on the couch. She comes up with an idea and she hopes it's going to work and she won't blow her cover. She goes to set it all up while he is still sleeping.

Peyton's in the kitchen making French Toast, and Bacon- that's just what the baby feels like, when Lucas wakes up and slowly arises from the couch. He walks towards the kitchen and stands in the door way as he watches Peyton move around the kitchen, and shaking her body to the music playing. He just stands there and watches how happy she looks this morning moving around the kitchen she then turns around and catches Lucas staring at her, a blush rises to her check "are you just going to stand there and watch, or are you going to eat?" "I think I might eat" Lucas says as he approaches the table, "mmm smells really good" "it does, doesn't it" Peyton agrees as she digs into her breakfast. Five pieces of toast later and an endless amount of bacon later for Peyton alone, the two Blondes stop eating, "Peyt, where the hell did you put all that food?" Leave me alone, I'm pregnant, and the baby was hungry" Peyton says as she throws the salt at Lucas, "hey," Lucas says as he catches the salt "play nice."

"Luke, there was actually something that I wanted to ask you, and you can so no this is just an idea." Peyton nervously plays with her hair, then Lucas gives her a warm encouraging smile. "I was thinking that maybe you want to move in here with me, I mean I have another spare bedroom, and your hear any way so I just figured it would be easier, especially when the baby gets here. But if you don't want to you don't have to no pressure."

"Peyton, I'd love to." Lucas cuts Peyton off with a warm smile, "only if you're sure." "I am sure Lucas, and, maybe we could go grocery shopping so I don't wake you up at 3 in the morning anymore." "Good idea."

Lucas and Peyton spend the rest of the day packing Luke's apartment up. Peyton who isn't allowed to do anything decides, she should at least fix the bed in Lucas's new room so he doesn't need to worry about it. He has already bought his clothes and shoes into the room and has left them by the door, so Peyton figures she should pack them for him. She arranges his clothes for him fold his t-shirts and shorts and she hangs his shirts, Jackets and jeans. She then goes to put his shoes away. She opens all the boxes as she goes just to see what kind of shoes he has, there is really no reason as to why she wants to know it's just something she does. She gets to one of the last boxes and it is slightly heavier than all the others were. She places it on her lap and carefully lifts the lid, and she cannot believe what she sees in that box- Photos of her, pictures of him and her together, any mix CD she made for him, notes they wrote, letters her wrote to her and never sent. She knows she shouldn't be looking at this stuff, but she just couldn't bring herself to close the lid or turn away.

She is sitting on the floor with the box open on her lap looking through all the photos of her and him together, the photos taken before he left, she can see the love that they shared for each other in the eyes staring back at her in the photograph. She doesn't realise that Lucas is standing behind her, leaning on the door frame watching her. He then clears his embarrassed throat, "ah Peyton, what are you, um" "oh my gosh Luke, sorry, I didn't mean to look it's just that... What is this?" Lucas sighs, and then walks over to where Peyton is sitting on the floor; he takes a seat next to her and takes the photo of them from her hands.

"This is my box that holds anything that is truly special to me in it. It holds the key to my heart. It's what I used to look through when I felt home sick, or when I missed Tree Hill so much that it hurt, and I didn't know what to do. This is what I looked through."

"Luke, what are the letters, they are addressed to me..." Lucas pulls a letter out of the box, "I wrote you a letter when something amazing, or terrible or mediocre happened in my life, I wrote to you because it was the closest thing I could do other then talking to you. But I just couldn't bring myself to send any of those letters." Lucas looks over at Peyton and he can see she has tears in her eyes, "Peyt, you ok?" "Yeah you know how it is, my hormones are going crazy. I think I'm going to lay down for a little bit." With that Peyton struggles to stand up from the floor, so Lucas gets up and gives her a hand, she then walks off to her room and lies down. The only problem is she can't stop thinking or turn her brain off. The same thing keeps on going through her head

"_This is my box that holds anything that is truly special to me in it. It holds the key to my heart."_

Was he really talking about her, because there were only photos of him and her in it, drawings that she did, mix CD's that she made for him. Maybe he still loves her, is it possible after all these years. If he does she can't deny him because she is pretty sure that she loves him even more then he loves her. The entire time that they were apart her feelings never changed, she only tried to bury them, and then she saw him again and she couldn't breathe, all the love for him that she had buried for the time that they were apart came rushing back to her. She is in love with him, and there is No denying it.

Lucas and Peyton have been living together for a week, they go grocery shopping so there are now no more 3am wakeup calls for Luke, but he always seems to hear Peyton mulling around the kitchen so he wakes up and joins her. Most of the time nothing interesting happens, she eats ice cream and chips, and he just eats the chips because he is not allowed to eat the ice cream. However today Lucas wakes up when he hears the blender going off. It's a really hot night, hotter than it has been in weeks and Lucas walks out of his bedroom in his boxes only stretching his arms above his head as he walks into the kitchen to see what Peyton is doing "wha" the words are caught in his throat when he sees what Peyton is wearing, a tiny white tank top that she wore pre baby bump and a pair of very short shorts that show off her amazing, never ending legs.

Peyton smiles to herself, she can sense Lucas's reaction especially because he stopped talking mid word. She turns away from the blender and her milkshake to see a stunned Lucas who is wearing nothing but boxer shorts, and her jaw hits the floor. The reaction she wanted him to have, she ended up having, and he probably didn't even try.

"Hey Luke, sorry did I wake you?" "Peyt, you always wake me" Lucas replies with a laugh, Peyton then fills two glasses with the milkshake and hands one to Lucas. She then goes and tries to sit up on the counter like she used to. The only problem was her bump was in the way, and she was trying to act smooth while doing it, but it took three goes and she couldn't get up on the counter. Lucas who is standing there and watching her decides to go and help her. He walks towards her, picks her up and places her gently on the counter. His arms are still around her waist and he hasn't stepped away from her. His face is a few centimetres away from hers, and if she leans down or he leans up their lips will touch in a kiss. She licks her lips and closes her eyes, inviting him to lean up and finish the kiss. He moves his hands to her legs and spreads them further apart so he can step in closer to her, he leans his head up and she places her hands around his neck and they both move their lips in even closer until they are touching in a sweet and sensual kiss.

The heat in the air, combined with Peyton's hormones, and the love and lust that they share with each other escalates things rather quickly one second they are sharing a sweet passionate kiss, and the next whatever clothes that they were wearing are disappeared and Lucas is carrying Peyton towards her bedroom. He Lies her onto the bed, and hovers over her before whispering "are you sure?" with a smile and a soft "yes" Lucas and Peyton make love for the first time.

The next morning Lucas wakes up first, it takes him a few moments to recognise that he is not in his new room he is in Peyton's room, bed, and then the events from the night before come rushing back to him. Lucas is lying there watching Peyton sleep in his arms, and life just feels perfect for him at that moment, it's like time has stilled and the world is perfect and it's just him, Peyton and their child growing in her stomach.

He can feel Peyton moving in his arms, he looks down and he can see her eyes slowly start to open. "Morning" Lucas says as he leans down and places a soft kiss to her forehead "Lucas, ah, I don't really know how to say this but thanks for last night, I mean with my pregnancy I seem to want to do that a lot, and it was pretty amazing doing it with you." Lucas laughs at the nervousness and blush rising to Peyton's checks, he then leans down and catches her lips with his. "It was my pleasure and I am here if you need me" Lucas says as he tightens his hold on Peyton and they both spend the rest of the morning in bed and make love over, and over again, neither one of them wanting to stop or bring their feelings into it.

**Ok guys I hope you enjoyed that... I need ideas for this story- what do you want to happen.**

**Also should the baby be a boy or a girl and what should the name be?**

**Please keep reviewing and give me some ideas xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**FOREVERMORE**

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**So There is a 4 year time jump so I am starting this chapter with Lucas Peyton and baby back in Tree Hill, with Nathan, Haley and Jamie, and Keith Karen and Lilly if you hate this I am sorry but I will add different flash backs so you can what happened Please enjoy xx**

The front door opens and a three year old Sawyer Scott runs to the front of her house screaming "Jamie, your here!" Jamie is standing at the door with his father and his 8 month pregnant mother, he opens his arms up and Sawyer runs to her big cousin who is really only a year and a half older than her and gives him a hug. "now that your here mama says I can go swimming" she says with a determined nod.

"Sawyer Scott, don't I get a hug" Nathan says pouting at the little girl who looks just like her mother "sorry unculd Nate" she then looks up at him with her smiling face, raises her arms above her head and Nathan bends down and picks her up. "it's ok pumpkin but just remember I'm cooler than Jamie" Sawyer just laughs at her uncle, and then scream "hi aunt Haley, dada says I can't run up to you cos you've got a baby in your belly"

Haley laughs at Sawyer and leans down and places a kiss to her forehead "that's right sweetie. Now where are you parents?"

Sawyer places her hand under her chin "ummmmmmmmmmm, mammas in the kitchen with gandma, and dada's in the bbq with pop." Jamie leads Nathan and Haley further into the house looking for whatever treats grandma Karen is cooking up.

They go straight towards the kitchen, Sawyer says from her uncle's arms "mamma Jamie's here can we swim now?" Peyton lets out a deep breath and narrows her eyes at her daughter "ok birthday girl, make sure your dad put's your water wings on for you." She then goes and places a kiss to Sawyers head and she makes Nathan put her down and runs out the back with Jamie trailing her.

Lilly is already outside with her dad and brother when she sees Sawyer and Jamie run out "daddy mamma says I can swim but you need to put my water wings on"

"ok princess come with me" he picks Sawyer up and throws her over his shoulders and carries the laughing girl over to the table. He sits her down and puts her wings on her. "Daddy can you come in too?" Sawyer asks sweetly she even stands on the table to kiss his check, Lucas smiles at his daughter, takes his shirt off and carries her into the pool with him. They are swimming around in the shallow end when Nathan, Jamie and Lilly all join in- apparently Keith is too old to join in and he and Karen sit by the pool and watch their family.

Peyton and Haley are watching from the kitchen, Haley is watching her husband and son playing in the water and has nothing but love in her eyes, Peyton however is watching Lucas with their daughter and has only sadness and regret showing in her eyes. "You still love him don't you?" Haley whispers to Peyton- they never spoke about what happened, it was three years ago when it ended the day Sawyer was born; but when it happened and Haley asked the only thing Peyton said was "I don't want to talk about it." So they haven't, not once.

Peyton looks at Haley with tears in her eyes, "I know I made a mistake, but I don't want to talk about it. Were friends, nothing good will come out of it if I bring up the past."

"But Peyton, you're hurting, and he is hurting, you can't keep digging yourselves into this hole and pretend nothing is wrong because it will come back and blow up in your face. None of us even know what happened. You were happy one week and acting like newlyweds, and the next Lucas moved back into his room, and you guys barely looked at each other. And I am guessing the whole reason you too even were tolerant of each other was because you want Sawyer to have a mum and a dad.

But Peyton, do you know what's better than just giving Sawyer a mother and a father who love her more than life itself? It's giving her a mother and a father who love each other as much if not more then they love her."

Peyton is just staring off out the window watching Lucas and Sawyer in the pool. She doesn't notice that Haley has left until she sees her sitting by the pool with Keith and Karen. Peyton just stands there watching her family have fun in the backyard with tears slowly falling from her eyes. She watches Nathan rise from the water just so he can place a kiss to his wife's lips, they share a smile before he dives back under the water to play pool basketball with Lucas and the kids.

Sawyer is sitting up on her dads shoulders, she taps him on the head, he looks up and says "what's up baby?"

"where's mamma?"

"I think she's inside"

"oh, I'm wanna get her, can you help me out?"

"Sure baby, just make sure you dry off before you head inside, ask grandma for a towel." Lucas says as he leads Sawyer out of the water, he turns to look into the kitchen and he can see Peyton wiping a tear from her eyes. He frowns and turns away from her thinking 'you did this to yourself'. He's still bitter towards her, but he doesn't show it to her, for the sake of their daughter and family, he is always nice and friendly to her. But deep down, where no one can see he is hurt, and he is angry and he is still so in love with the mother of his daughter that it hurts even more. For the sake of today, his daughter and his family he dives under the water to wash away, but in reality bury the hurt, the anger and the sadness. He comes out from under the water with a big albeit fake smile on his face, he grabs his little sister and throws her into the water just so he can hear her fits of giggles as she comes for air "Lucas do it again" she screams, and he picks her up and throws her again.

A teeny, tiny Sawyer Scott walks into the kitchen with bear feet and a towel wrapped around her shoulders and soaking wet hair "mamma why are you hiding in here?" Peyton turns around and smiles at the sight of her baby girl looking up at her with a smile on her face as she looks up to her mummy. "I'm coming baby girl, I'm coming." Peyton says as she goes and grabs her daughter and pulls her into her arms.

"Mummy will you swim with me and daddy?" Peyton looks into her eyes, and she can see the hope shining in them and she doesn't want to see any disappointment in them ever so she smiles to the little girl in her arms and nods her head before she carries her little girl outside.

She whispers into her ear, "ask grandma to put you wings on baby and I will meet you in the water". Sawyer runs off to Karen and she starts to put her wings on, when Peyton is standing by the pool awkwardly. She is in her shorts and a t-shirt; she doesn't really fill comfortable stripping down into her two piece costume, so she removes her shorts and dives into the water with her T-Shirt covering her costume. Sawyer turns to see that Peyton's in the water and she starts to run down, then she stops when she hears both her parents scold "No running Sawyer"

"Sorry" Sawyer says as she walks down to the water and Jumps into her dads arms. Lucas instinctively catches her as she goes to him, she then whispers into his ear "throw mummy like you throwd us" She then struggles out of his arms and goes towards Jamie. She just floats their and watches her dad but he is not moving or doing anything "Daddy" Sawyer pouts at him, he just turns his back on Peyton and goes towards Sawyer "not today baby." Peyton noticed the whole exchange and she can't help but to feel sad that he turned his back on her, especially in front of their family. She knows that today is hard on both of them, because not only three years ago today Sawyer Scott was born, but a few hours after he birth their relationship ended, and it was all her fault. She dives under the water so she can wash the falling tears from her eyes before she comes up for air.

Karen, Keith and Haley are sitting around outside staying away from the water. They all share the same heartbroken looks on their faces as they watch the interaction between the two blondes that were once so in love fall to pieces. "I've got to ask" Haley says looking to Keith and Karen "do you guys know what happened to them, what broke them?" "Keith and Karen share a glance before Karen starts "all I know is he was getting ready to propose to her and he showed me the ring, and that was the last I heard about it. I don't think they told anyone about it."

"Look at them" Haley says, they are both hurting so much, I just wish there was something we could do to help. They need to talk it out, or scream it out, but Sawyers always around."

Jamie comes out of the water and up to his mum "you done in the water baby?"

"Yes" Jamie says "I'm hungry"

"Ok well, let's set lunch up. But buddy, can you do a favour for me, can you ask uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton if Sawyer can spend the night at our house tonight. You need to make them think that it was your idea, and you have to use the eyes ok?"

"Ok mamma, I'll ask but can Lilly come too?"

"She sure can Karen says with a smile."

Jamie runs over to Lilly and Sawyer and starts to tell them that they need to get Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas to let Sawyer have a sleep over tonight. The three of them go up to the adults, who are now out of the pool.

"Aunt Peyton, Uncle Lucas can Sawyer sleep over tonight with me and Lilly?"

Peyton and Lucas share a look, and then they look down to see a unison of "please" coming from the three little kids. Lucas bends down and picks Sawyer up "pretty please daddy, mummy?"

"you really want to?" Peyton asks scrunching up her nose

"Yep" Sawyer says as her reply

"Fine" they both say as Lucas then releases Sawyer to the floor. The previous tension between the two blondes is slowly disappearing until they realise that tonight will be the first night they will be alone together since Sawyer was born. They both try to ignore it and try to enjoy the rest of the day with their family.

After Lunch and dessert it was time for everyone to leave the two blondes alone to try and fix their problems. Peyton packs a bag for Sawyer and they all share their goodbyes. Peyton walks back into the house first followed by Lucas who closes the door. She then turns around and says the words that have needed to be said for the past three years "we really should talk."

**So I really hope you like this story, if there is anything you want to see happen let me know... and what do you think Peyton did to make them break up just a few hours after Sawyer was born- I really don't know so if you have any ideas that would be great **

**Please keep up the reviews xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**FOREVERMORE**

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

Lucas and Peyton walk into the lounge room, they both take a seat gathering their thoughts, and it's quiet for a while, until Lucas gets frustrated ... "look Peyton, you said you wanted to talk, so talk, try to explain to me why three years ago you wanted to end it all."

Peyton is just sitting there trying to figure out how it all went wrong...

_Flashback- the day Sawyer Scott was born _

"_Morning beautiful" Lucas says as he leans over and kisses Peyton's forehead trying to wake her up- "no more sleep"_

"_Fine, but I have to go and I was going to bring you some food but if you don't wanna get up, I guess you can eat later." Lucas says as he walks towards the bedroom door, he is just about to exit it when Peyton screams out "I love you" Lucas comes back into the room with some food "here you go Blondie, and I love you too."_

_Lucas then leaves the apartment and heads to college._

_Peyton is now sitting on their bed eating breakfast, her little something in her stomach is kicking like crazy- both Lucas and Peyton decided that they wanted to be surprised with the sex of the baby._

_Peyton is currently 8 and a half months Pregnant and she is basically resting up and preparing herself for the birth. So she spends most of her days around the apartment, preparing little drawings for her baby, and lounging in front of the T.V. today was no different, except, she felt like drawing. She was sitting in the nursery on her rocking chair drawing important moments in her life when the doorbell rings._

_She slowly gets up from the chair which is hard to do considering she has an 8 and a half month old bump hanging out. She finally makes it to the door thinking it's just Karen and Keith coming down before the baby is born, but boy was she wrong. She got the surprise of a lifetime when she opened her front door and none other than the Brooke Davis standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and clearly unimpressed that she had been kept waiting._

"_Brooke..." Peyton gasps_

"_Wow Peyton I leave you for what 9 months and you blow up like a balloon, you need to lay off the chocolate P Sawyer"_

"_I'm 8 ½ months Pregnant Brooke."_

"_Oh right, who's the lucky guy, or was it a one night stand- what are my saying of course it was a one night stand"_

"_Actually Brooke, Lucas is the father..."_

"_Lucas? Lucas who? Oh right Scott"_

"_Yeah" is all Peyton says in return_

"_How the hell did you get Lucas Scott to sleep with you?"_

"_We're in Love" is all Peyton can say_

"_Sure you are, you do know that he is only with you because of the baby, god I can't believe you fell for him so easily- he's just going to leave you and take the kid away too. _

_Like seriously Peyton what can you give him? You have no family, no friends, and your in college studying God knows what."_

"_Are you done here Brooke, because I really don't need this right now, and your wrong he loves me for me and the baby is just icing on the cake."_

"_I'll leave Peyton, but just answer me this- did you and Lucas start a serious relationship before or after he found out about the baby?" with that Brooke turns around and walks towards the door, "oh and Peyton, give Lucas my love." Brooke slams the door on her way out._

_Peyton sits back on the couch thinking about the last 9 months, seeing Lucas again, him stepping in and being the father for her baby, the two of them falling in love, the amazing relationship that they have built with each other. It has been perfect. But then again Lucas didn't show interest in her until after he asked to be the father of her baby; they never really had a strong relationship until after Lucas decided to be the father. Maybe he is only with her because he wasn't to give the baby a chance at having both a mother and a father together. _

_Peyton was broken out of her thoughts by pains running in her abdomen. She was trying to breathe through them when her water broke. She grabbed her phone and was about to dial Lucas's number when the front door opened and Lucas walked in hearing Peyton scream. _

"_Peyt what's wrong?" _

"_My ah my water just broke, I'm in labour."_

_Lucas runs over to Peyton picks her up into his arms and carries her to their car. He runs round to his side of the car and speed to the hospital. They get out of the car and Lucas picks Peyton up in his arms and carries her into the hospital. It takes about 38 hours for Sawyer Elizabeth Scott to come into the world. It was just the three of them in the hospital, and Peyton was carrying Sawyer when Lucas goes to sit beside her on the bed, he kisses Sawyer head, then Peyton's and he says "God I love you Peyton. Marry me?" Lucas then asks looking straight into her eyes. Peyton turns her head away and says "I can't. I'm Sorry."_

"_What?" is all Lucas can say, he looks at her with broken eyes and all she can do is look away._

"_I think it would be best if we just raise Sawyer as friends and her parents rather than us being in a relationship." Lucas just looks at her with disbelief written all over his face, he just turns towards the door and walks away, he doesn't see the tears streaming down Peyton's face or the regret written in her eyes, he just walks out the door saying "I'll be back to see my daughter." _

_He comes back into the room a little over an hour later, he walks in and sees Peyton sleeping peacefully in her bed, and Sawyer is in the crib next to her. He goes over to the crib and lifts Sawyer out and into his arms as he takes a seat on one of the chairs._

"_Alright baby girl there are a few things that you need to know- the first one is no matter what happens ever I will always love you and you will always be my daughter." He then kisses her head and smiles down at her. "The second thing that you need to know is that I love your mother more than anything in the world, and I don't understand why she doesn't want to marry me but I will always want to marry her. So I am going to wait until she is ready. We may not act like all the parents your friends may have, but we will be living in the same house because I promise I will be there to see you every single day and night. You will always have a father in me, and I just know that you're going to be daddy's little girl."_

_Lucas then holds Sawyer close to his heart and rocks her back and forth, soon both daddy and daughter fall asleep, and it turns out to be the first of many times that they fall asleep together. _

**Back to Reality- **

"So what Brooke rocks up and makes you second guess everything? Is that what your trying to tell me? For goodness sakes Peyton she has never been a good friend to you since you were thirteen, how could you determine our future, our family's future on the fact that Brooke was being a jealous bitch."

Lucas is pissed he is angry and he is hurt, Peyton is sitting there with tears in her eyes because she knows that if she wasn't so insecure then maybe she would have the perfect life right now.

"I know I was wrong Lucas, I was scared and I was hormonal and all I could think about was what if two years down the track something happens and you don't want to be with me and Sawyer anymore, She's not your daughter so you could just pack up and leave." Once Peyton finishes her sentence, she realises what she said, she can see the hurt in his eyes.

"You're unbelievable Peyton" Lucas says shaking his head, he then turns around and walks out slamming the door on his way out.

**Do you like the way the story is going? And how long should I wait before reconciliation I don't want you to think that I am moving too fast.**

**FYI the Brooke I'm using is Pre season 1 the bitchy Brooke**

**Review please xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**FOREVERMORE**

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

"I know I was wrong Lucas, I was scared and I was hormonal and all I could think about was what if two years down the track something happens and you don't want to be with me and Sawyer anymore, She's not your daughter so you could just pack up and leave." Once Peyton finishes her sentence, she realises what she said, she can see the hurt in his eyes.

"You're unbelievable Peyton" Lucas says shaking his head, he then turns around and walks out slamming the door on his way out.

Peyton just slides down to the floor and starts to cry, hugging a pillow to her chest, her eyes are filled with tears and she spends her night sobbing on the floor. She can't believe she said that to Lucas, she can't believe after all this time, and all that he has done she still through the fact that biologically Sawyer isn't his back into his face. Like nothing he has ever done wasn't good enough, like he wasn't good enough. She has been sobbing on the floor for the past hour and a half, and her phone hasn't stopped ringing, but she can't bring herself to get up and answer it, so she just curls up into a ball and slowly falls asleep.

Lucas storms out of his house, jumps in his car and just drives, he doesn't know where he is going, he doesn't care. All he cares about is that she still doesn't think of him as Sawyer's father, he has been there for that little girl every single day from the moment he found out Peyton was pregnant, he was still there living with both of them even when Peyton broke his heart. He wanted to give his baby girl a mum and a dad, a stable child hood the life he didn't have. But he doesn't think he can do it anymore, he doesn't think that he can live in the same house as Peyton anymore. He is done with her breaking his heart. It's time for him to move on, and fall in love with someone who will love him back and not hurt him. So it has been decided he is to move out tomorrow, He will make a deal with Peyton and have Sawyer on weekends or even on the weekdays, he doesn't care, he just cant live with Peyton anymore.

His phone has been going off, but he can't answer it, he doesn't want to talk to Nathan or Haley or whoever the hell is calling him, so he turns his phone off just as he pulls into 'Tric'.

He hasn't had Sex in three years, yes he knows that sounds ridiculous but he always hoped that if he didn't see anyone then Peyton might take him seriously and come back to him, but that never happened so he doesn't care, he is going to go in get drunk for the first time in three years and he is going to take one HOT woman home, back to her house.

He gets out of his car, and walks through the club and up to the bar. He sits on a stool and orders a beer; he is sitting there scanning the room for talent. It doesn't take long before he sees a beauty walking across the room, she looks to be no older than 21 she has long brown hair, a body fit for a model, with never ending tan legs. She is wearing a short fitted black dress, with a low neckline, and no back, she is defiantly not wearing a bra, and she looks like she has had a few drinks, but she has this smile that lights up her face.

Lucas sculls the rest of his beer, orders another one before he walks over to the beauty that caught his eye... "Hi, I'm Lucas, you are?" he doesn't need any sleazy pick up lines, he has an amazing body and he is pretty hot, so he puts out his hand and waits for her to tell him her name. She turns to face him full, looks him up and down and a huge smile comes to her face, "Hi Lucas, I'm Isabella. It's nice to meet you."

Lucas takes her hand, gives her a smirk, leans in close and whispers in her ear, "do you wanna dance?"

She just nods her head and walks with him to the dance floor, and that's where they stay for the rest of the night, dancing very close to each other, grinding their bodies together and touching each other in very intimate places.

Isabella starts to kiss Lucas and she can feel evidence of his arousal on her, so she whispers in his ear, "Take me home."

They both leave the club, and arrive to Isabella's apartment ripping each other's clothes off. They don't make it to her bed, he just picks her up of the floor, she wraps her legs around his waist and he pushes her up against the wall as he enters her.

He takes her again 4 times that night, then twice more before he leaves the next morning including once in the shower. He leaves her apartment with her phone number, and a date for the next night. He goes back to Tric, picks up his car, and drives straight to the real estate agent. He gets shown a few houses before he chooses one that he likes and he thinks Sawyer would like as well, he writes a check and he can move into the house when he is ready- he bought one that was already furnished so he wouldn't have to worry about buying anymore furniture.

It's around 2pm and he figures he should go back to his old place, and pack up his boxes. Even though he owns that house, he won't kick Peyton out or force her to pay rent, because no matter how much she has hurt him, he is not that mean. He walks through the front door, and he doesn't see Peyton anywhere so he is relived, he walks straight up to his room, and starts filling his boxes up with his things- he packs everything besides her drawing's or or any presents she gave him. He needs to move on and he can't take those with him. He writes a quick note telling her that he has left but he either wants Sawyer on weekends, or weekdays he doesn't care just as long as he still gets to see his daughter. He also leaves a side note saying that if she tries to stop him he will fight for full custody. He is done being nice. He leaves that note on his bed, along with everything that she has ever given him; he leaves the door open and walks out of the house, away from Peyton Sawyer and all the pain she has caused him.

He is driving away from his house, his old house, his old life, when he pulls out his phone and turns it back on. He sees he has 30 missed calls from Nathan, 15 from his mother and 5 new voice mails. He starts to get worried; he doesn't know what to think he starts to play the first message _"Lucas where the hell are you... Haley's gone into labour but it's not good, get to the hospital."_

"_Lucas Scott answer your damn phone... Haley had a girl she is so tiny, but Haley's unconscious, they lost her man, she's ok now but she is not breathing on her own... I need my big brother, and she needs her best friend."_

Lucas drops his phone his eyes are filled with tears, but he keeps on driving, he has to get to the hospital, his vision is blurry, he doesn't see the red light, or the Truck coming in the other direction. He sees nothing, and he feels nothing but he can hear screaming just for a second before he hears nothing.

**Hope you don't hate me, I don't know where this chapter came from but I hope you enjoyed it please review xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**FOREVERMORE**

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

IMPORTANT NOTE:

First of all- Isabella will not be pregnant by Lucas in this fic- she will only be in the one chapter anyway. This was just Lucas trying to forget the pain and heartache from the past; and finally acting like a 22 year old- not a father.

Also- Lucas saying that he will fight for full custody of Sawyer was an empty threat that he wrote in the heat of the moment.

I hope that cleared some things up for all of you- thanks for the support and please keep reading and reviewing.

Xxxx

He is driving away from his house, his old house, his old life, when he pulls out his phone and turns it back on. He sees he has 30 missed calls from Nathan, 15 from his mother and 5 new voice mails. He starts to get worried; he doesn't know what to think he starts to play the first message _"Lucas where the hell are you... Haley's gone into labour but it's not good, get to the hospital."_

"_Lucas Scott answer your damn phone... Haley had a girl she is so tiny, but Haley's unconscious, they lost her man, she's ok now but she is not breathing on her own... I need my big brother, and she needs her best friend."_

Lucas drops his phone his eyes are filled with tears, but he keeps on driving, he has to get to the hospital, his vision is blurry, he doesn't see the red light, or the Truck coming in the other direction. He sees nothing, and he feels nothing but he can hear screaming just for a second before he hears nothing.

Karen and Peyton are standing in the waiting room of the hospital, Sawyer is asleep in her mother's arms and Karen is on her cell trying to get into contact with Lucas- only this time his phone goes straight to voicemail "Lucas Eugene Scott you better call me back and get to the damn hospital or so help me God" Karen hangs up the phone, and looks to a worried Peyton "he's still not answering?" Peyton asks. Karen gives her a sad smile and shakes her head.

A sleepy Sawyer starts to open her eyes, "mamma, thirsty"

"Hello sleepy head, I'll get your water" Karen says to her grand child who smiles at Karen before she rests her head back on her mums shoulder.

"Where's Dada?"

"Dada will be here soon baby." Peyton replies hoping that's the truth.

They are standing near the nurses' station when they overhear a call come in that there was a car accident and one person is in critical condition- the other two have minor injuries. The ambulance is on its way, and not two minutes later Peyton can hear the sirens out the front of the hospital.

Doctors and nurses are rushing to meet the ambulance out the front of the hospital. They pull the first bed out of the back and the paramedics are talking the doctors and nurses through what happened "Male, 22 and his drives licence says his name is Lucas Scott- he has a concussion and he is bleeding but we couldn't tell how deep. There was no heart beat when we found him, but we got him back. He has a broken leg, collapsed lung, and broken ribs. I'll leave you to it."

"Male, 22 and his drives licence says his name is Lucas Scott" is all Peyton heard. She ran over to the bed to see for herself if they got it right or wrong. She still had Sawyer in her arms as she was trying to push through the nurses and doctors trying to see if it was really him. She wasn't the first one to speak when she saw him though "Daddy?" Sawyer gasped confused then trying to get out of her mummy's arms so she could go and wake her dad up, but Peyton just held her tighter whilst sobbing Lucas.

A nurse comes up to a sobbing Peyton and Sawyer, "excuse me, do you know Mr. Scott?"

"He's my daddy" Sawyer says

"He has HCM" Peyton says, that's all she can say as she is ushered out of the room and the door closes in her face.

Peyton just collapses to the floor sobbing with Sawyer in her arms who is trying to understand why her daddy is hurt.

After checking on Nathan, an unconscious Haley and their still nameless baby girl Karen returns to the waiting room with Sawyers bottle. She looks around trying to see if she can spot Peyton. She walks to the other side of the room and sees Peyton on the floor sobbing with Sawyer in her arms. Karen races over to Peyton and immediately gathers her into her arms. She waits patiently for Peyton's sobs to calm before she asks "what happened sweetie?"

"Sniff, there was a ca, car accident. Lucas was bought in- he's unconscious and they took him away." Peyton starts sobbing harder and Sawyer then tells her grandmother "We saw daddy but he was sleeping." And all Karen can do is cry for her son and his family.

She struggles to get her phone out of her bag so she could call Keith- he took Lilly and Jamie to get some food away from the hospital. She dials his number and can hear the ringing through her ear, after three short rings he answers the phone "Karen, everything ok?"

All he can hear on his end is a sob escape his wife's lips "Karen, baby, is Haley ok? What happened?"

"It's, it's not Haley; Keith it's" Tears are falling from Karen's eyes as she admits the truth "Lucas, there was an accident. I need you."

That's all Karen said when she hung up the phone. "Peyton, has a doctor spoken to you yet?" Karen asks nervously "a nurse asked me if I knew him, and I, all I said was that he has HCM- they needed to know." Both Peyton and Karen are quiet and Sawyer is just sitting in her mums lap trying to figure out what's going on, and why they took her dad away. "Mummy" Sawyer whispers whilst placing her hands on her mum's checks "mummy, I'm goanna go find dada"

Peyton tries to hold in a sob, she needs to be strong for her daughter "Sawyer baby, daddy's hurt; the nice doctors you saw before are going to try and make him feel better so he can come back to you. Ok baby?"

"Can I go see him?" Sawyer asks innocently

"I'm sorry baby, but we can't see daddy until the doctor fixes him." Peyton is quietly hugging Sawyer in her arms, trying to hold onto something. She then leans in and whispers to Sawyer "I think you need to go and give your grandma Karen a hug."

Peyton then hands Sawyer over to Karen. Karen opens her arms to welcome the little girl and holds her close. Sawyer pulls back from Karen only to lean up and place a wet kiss to her check making them both laugh.

After Peyton calms herself down she tells Karen that she will fill Nathan in and see how Haley's doing. She also reminds Karen that she has her phone on her and to call if she hears anything about Lucas.

Peyton walks through the waiting room keeping her ears out in case she hears something concerning the boy she loves so much- but she hears nothing and just continues walking. She goes towards Haley's hospital room and she peaks through the window where she sees Nathan holding his baby girl and talking to Haley, trying to get her to wake up for him, for them.

Peyton doesn't know how she is going to break the news to Nathan and even Haley when she wakes up. She lightly knocks on the door and opens it up gently trying not to startle any of the occupants.

"Hey Nate, how's she doing?"

"No change. God Sawyer, you look terrible take that beautiful girl of yours home and get some sleep. Has my stupid ass brother arrived yet?" Peyton gave him a week smile whilst a tear falls from her eye, followed by a waterfall of tears.

"Nathan" Peyton forces out "there was an accident" more tears start streaming down her face "he's unconscious and they won't tell us anything." She takes a deep breath "Sawyer and I saw him, and we had a fight and I just..."

Peyton doesn't finish her thought as she breaks down crying once again. Nathan who can't believe what he is hearing Places his new daughter back into her crib and he then pulls a crying Peyton into his arms. He holds her for a while with his own unshed tears glistening in his eyes not believing that not only his wife but also his brother are unconscious in hospital.

Peyton's phone starts to ring and she can see the caller ID is Karen, so she quickly answers the phone "Karen, what's going on?"

"The doctor is here to tell us about Lucas" with that Karen hangs up the phone as Peyton tells Nathan that she is going to find out how Lucas is. Nathan gives her another hug before she runs out of the room and down the hall where she can see Karen and Keith waiting. Sawyer immediately jumps in her mother's arms when she sees her approaching and Lilly and Jamie are sitting a little away out of ear shot.

"Baby" Peyton says, "Do you want to go sit with Jamie and Lilly while we talk to the doctor?"

"No, I wanna stay with you" Sawyer says stubbornly

"Alright baby. So how's Lucas?" Peyton eagerly asks the Doctor...

"Lucas is currently unconscious and, they lost him on the scene of the crash but he is breathing now. He had a heart attack and has smashed his head; he also has broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and a broken leg. We need to take him to surgery and we need your ok."

"What will you be operating on?" Keith asks barely holding it together in front of the doctor.

"His head. Because he is not conscious we don't really know what kind of damage the accident has done."

"Ok, do what you have to do." Peyton says through tears whilst the doctor nods and turns to walk away until he hears a tiny little voice asking "Can I see my daddy?"

"How about I give you and your mum five minutes to wish him good luck and then you can come back out here and wait for me to make your daddy feel better. How does that sound?"

Sawyer scrunches her nose and squints her eyes before she says "ok, let's wish daddy good luck- but can grandma and grandpa come because daddy always listens to them otherwise he gets in trouble." Sawyer whispers the last part. The doctor then lets out a chuckle and leads the three adults and one 3 year old to see Lucas.

They are standing outside Luke's hospital room when Peyton says, "do you to want to go in first- I just want to make sure Sawyer is ok."

Karen nods, and Keith holds the door open for her. Meanwhile outside the room Peyton pulls Sawyer close to her once more and sits down on a nearby chair.

"Mummy why aren't we goanna see daddy"

"We will baby, grandma and grandpa are in there first so we need to wait. I also need to make sure you know that when you go and see daddy he's going to be sleeping and won't wake up when you talk to him. He is also going to have a lot of wires connected to him so you need to be careful. Ok buttercup?"

Sawyer nods her head and whispers ok; Sawyer then gets down of Peyton's lap and goes straight to Lucas's room. Peyton is close behind her and opens the door. Sawyer takes one step in, looks around the room then tugs on Peyton's top and says "up." Peyton bends down and picks her up into her arms, she forces Sawyer to look straight into her eyes as she asks her one last time if she is ready for this, and at her nod Peyton walks her further into the room and over to Lucas; not even noticing Keith and Karan leaving the room.

"Daddy" Sawyer squeals as she struggles for Peyton to let her go, Peyton gently places her next to Lucas on the bed "ok baby girl, be careful" Sawyer sits up next to Lucas places a sweet kiss to his check, and tries to whisper "wake up daddy, I miss you." She then leans down and rest her head on his chest as tries to cuddle him the way he cuddles her when she's not feeling well. She then turns her head to her mother who has tears falling from her eyes "Mummy wish daddy good luck."

Peyton smiles at her daughter and leans in and whispers in Lucas's ear "I love you so much, and I'm so sorry for everything. Please wake up for your little girl, and for... me so then I can at least apologise once more and tell you I love you when you can return an answer." Peyton then leans down and places a soft love filled kiss to Lucas's lips.

**Quick question- I can't decide if Lucas should have amnesia or not? Review and let me know xx**


	12. Chapter 12

FOREVERMORE

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters

It has been 12 hours, 12 long and agonizing hours where Lucas Scott's life lies in the balance. Haley woke up and met her new baby girl 8 hours ago and then two hours later Nathan broke the news to her about her best friend. She hasn't let go of her daughter since, her daughter they named Jessica Lydia Scott.

Peyton hasn't let Sawyer out of her arms since Lucas went into surgery. For her she has just spent the last 12 hours waiting for something, some kind of hope, something to tell her that she can breathe again. But Lucas has been out of surgery for 8 hours, 8 hours and 28 minutes and there has been no change. He is breathing on his own which is a good sign, but then when the doctor said Brain haemorrhage, possible case of amnesia, and the fact that he may never wake up- that almost put Peyton in the hospital with him. But one look down the corridor to where Lilly, Jamie and Sawyer were sitting she knew that she had to be strong for her, their little girl.

Peyton can't help but worry, she doesn't know what to say to that little girl that is now sleeping cuddled next to her dad, because "Daddy's hugs always make me feel better mamma, so maybe my hug will help him." And with that her three year old demanded to be out on the bed next to her father, she than gently wraps her arms around he dad and whispers something Peyton can't here to him before she drifts off to sleep.

Keith walks into the room and hands Peyton a cup of coffee, she looks up and gives him a weak smile, he then nods in direction to the bed "I'd be taking a thousand photos of this right now of we weren't in the hospital. She thinks that if she hugs him, he will feel better. Just like his hugs make her feel better." Peyton takes a sip of her coffee, and ignores the tears that are falling from her eyes whilst she looks at her sleeping daughter. "What are my supposed to say to her? She doesn't deserve to go through all this pain, and Lucas doesn't either. I just need him to open up his beautiful blue eyes and tell me that everything is going to be ok, and that we can get through anything that comes our way. I just want to be able to tell him that I always have, and always will love him. But I don't even know if he is going to wake up or not."

Keith pulls a sobbing Peyton into his arms as her breathing becomes even and her sobs stop he pulls away from her slightly and looks into her eyes "Peyton he is going to be ok, Sawyer is going to be ok, and you are going to be ok- you just need to have some faith and believe that he will come back to you. Now take Sawyer, and go home have a shower and go to sleep. I will call you if anything happens." Peyton reluctantly nods her head picks up Sawyer into her arms and walks out of the hospital. She gets into her car and just sits there trying to compose herself to make the drive home. She never thought that Haley would have complications with her pregnancy and that Lucas would be holding onto his life in the hospital. She puts her keys in her ignitions, and drives off home.

"Nathan, how's Lucas?" Haley asks looking down at her little baby girl "I saw Keith in the hallway, he said that there was no change- where just waiting for him to wake up so we can see what kind of damage he did to his brain." Nathan says with a single tear falling from his eye. He then joins his wife and daughter on the bed and holds them.

Karen is sitting by her son's bed, the seat Peyton vacated only moments ago... "Lucas, you have to wake up. I... I can't lose you, Keith can't lose you. What about Sawyer, and Lilly and Peyton... you have to come back to all of us."

Karen pauses for a while before she takes his hand- "an officer told me that the trunk of your car was filled with bags, I took them to take your bags back to yours, and Peyton's house. Then your cell rang and it was your realtor who wanted you to know that the payment for your new house was cleared. I need you to wake up Lucas and explain all of this to me. I told your realtor that you had been in an accident and that you didn't want the house anymore. I'm not letting you run away from Peyton and whatever problems the two of you are having. So when you wake up you and Peyton will sort everything out, because I know that you love her more than life itself, and she feels the exact same way about you to."

Peyton pulls up to the front of her house and Sawyer starts to wake up "mummy where are we?"

"Were home baby" Peyton says turning to look at her daughter "Is daddy with us?"

"No honey we had to leave him at the hospital he is still sleeping."

"Ok. But I'm hungry"

"Alright baby, I'll make you some food. Then you can have a bath and go to sleep for a little bit." Peyton says as she unbuckles Sawyer out of her car seat and carries her inside her house. The first thing Peyton notices when she enters her house, is the suitcases lined next to the door. She has a feeling they belong to Lucas. She sits Sawyer on the counter in the kitchen and starts pulling ingredients out to make her pasta. She finishes cooking and they both eat together in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say. Sawyer keeps looking over to the chair that her dad always sits in, she know that he is missing and she just wants him home.

"Ok baby girl- time for your bath." Peyton picks Sawyer up and carries her to the bathroom; she puts Sawyer in the tub with bubbles and starts to wash her hair. "Mummy, daddy's coming home right?"

"I hope so baby." Is all Peyton says as she finishes bathing her daughter. She carries her to her room and helps her change into her PJ's. She then puts her in bed, reads her a bed time story and turns the lights off to leave the room.

Peyton is hurting like she has never hurt before, her heart is breaking for the broken boy she loves so much, and their broken daughter asleep in the next room. Peyton strips of cloths and jumps into her scolding hot shower- she just wants to feel something. The water is running loud enough and she just lets herself fall to the ground and cry- she stays like that until the water starts to turn cold and her eyes run out of water. She slowly gets up of the floor, changes into her PJ's and walks down to Sawyers room to check on her. She opens the door slowly and she can't see anyone in the bed; she turns on the light and searches her room through to the bathroom. She walks out of Sawyers room ready to head sown stairs when she walks past Lucas's room, and she hears some muffled sobs. Peyton opens up the door to Luke's room and she can see her little girl curled into a ball with her dolly lying on her dads bed. Peyton walks further into the room climbs onto the bed and wraps her daughter up in her arms. She is comforted by the scent of Lucas in the bed, and she and Sawyer drift off to sleep- dreaming of the good times and trying to forget the pain of the day.

The next morning Peyton wakes up and Sawyer is sitting next to her on the bed already dresses "morning mommy, I'm ready to see daddy again today."

"ok baby, I'll go and get ready and then make some breakfast, go watch some TV whilst you're waiting."

Peyton gets up of the bed, and she sees an envelope lying on the bedside table with her name on it. She opens the sealed envelope and starts to read the letter...

_Peyton, _

_I can't do this anymore; I can't play house with you and not be with you. My heart can't take it, and it's not fare to me to hope that maybe one day you will stop being scared and tell me how you feel about me. You know that I love you and that I will never stop loving you. But I can't do this anymore; I can't put the rest of my life on hold and hold my breath waiting for you to come back to me. I have waited three years for that and I guess that was stupid of me because I you never really wanted to be with me in the first place._

_I don't know how this is going to work, and how I'm going to move on from loving you, but it's something that I have to do, and I have to do it on my own. I have bought a house something that is big enough so Sawyer has her own room, and there is even a pool so I'm sure she would love that. I'm moving out and I want joint custody of Sawyer- you have her one week, and I have her the next week. Sawyer will still have two parents who love her very much, she just won't have two parents who love each other- so I guess you need to explain that to her._

_And Peyton- no matter what any genetics may say Sawyer Elizabeth Scott will always be MY DAUGHTER and you need to remember that._

_Lucas._

Peyton has tears running down her face and falling on to Lucas's letter, as she reads it over and over again. She holds the letter tight in her hand and lies back down on Lucas's bed hugging his pillow as her tears are falling from her eyes; she is hoping his sent can comfort her just like he normally would. Sawyer has been waiting for her mother for a long time so she goes back to her dad's room to see if her mum is still there. Sawyer sees her mother curled in a ball, her body shaking as tears are falling from her eyes. Sawyer who is still holding her dolly climbs up on to the bed and tries to wrap her small arms around her mother to give her some strength and some comfort. But Peyton just wraps her arms around her daughter and holds her tight.

After Peyton cries herself to sleep, she jumps in the shower and her and Sawyer head off to the hospital Peyton still clutching the note in her hand. She can't let Lucas give up hope on them, she needs him to know that she loves him more than anything- he is her world and her life wouldn't be complete without seeing him every day. She know that she hurt him by saying no to his proposal- but she thought that after that day he didn't want her anymore, and she didn't know how to tell him that she loved him without it stuffing up their relationship. Only now, she wishes she said something when she had the chance because right now her world is crashing down around her.

Peyton and Sawyer are walking towards Lucas's hospital room when they hear a loud beep going off, she then hears Karen scream LUCAS. Peyton runs into the room, and she can see a flat line on the heart monitor. Peyton just stands in the middle of the room with shock written all over her face and the only words she can mutter as the room is being filled with doctors and nurses is "Lucas" before she is pulled out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

FOREVERMORE

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters

**I know it's short and I am not updating quickly but I have my major work due in 4 weeks so I am dedicating all my time to that. I will try and update this at least once a week but it's getting hard because I need help with the plot. So if you have Ideas and things you want me to put in this story please either leave it in a review or PM me. The sooner I know where this story is going the faster I will update. So let me know how you think Lucas and Peyton should get back together? And how long?**

**Thanks and keep reviewing. **

Peyton and Sawyer are walking towards Lucas's hospital room when they hear a loud beep going off, she then hears Karen scream LUCAS. Peyton runs into the room, and she can see a flat line on the heart monitor. Peyton just stands in the middle of the room with shock written all over her face and the only words she can mutter as the room is being filled with doctors and nurses is "Lucas" before she is pulled out of the room.

"Code Blue, Code blue room 223" could be heard over the speakers along with the beeping of the machines connected to Lucas. Karen and Keith who were in the room when his heart stopped beating were pushed out of the way, whilst Peyton and Sawyer were standing in the door looking on in shock. Sawyer slowly releases her mums hand and makes her way into the room, watching the doctor's work on her daddy yet she doesn't really know what is going on.

The Doctors are using the paddles on Lucas's chest trying to start his heart again "come on Lucas, just breath"

"1,2,3, clear" Dr. Reece says before he starts the paddles

"C'mon Lucas take a breath"

"1,2,3 Clear"

This went on for 20 minutes before the attending doctor said "Reece call it"

"What?" Dr. Reece asks in confusion

"It's been 20 minutes you need to call the time of death."

Dr. Reece takes a deep breath just as he is about to speak Sawyer runs up to her dads bed, and past the nurses and doctors standing around waiting for instructions; she grabs her dads hand and says "daddy, you need to wake up now." She then kisses his hand just as his heart starts beating again. Dr. Reece takes a relived breath and Sawyer pulls on his white coat.

"His vitals are up, and his heart is beating strong" one of the nurses says whilst reading the machine.

"Sues me but can I get up?" Sawyer asks with a sweet smile on her face "my daddy needs a hug."

Dr. Reece just smiles at the three year old, and he lifts her onto the bed so she can lay with her dad. He thinks to himself that maybe his little girl will bring him back.

All the excess doctors and nurses clear out of the room, and Dr. Reece gathers Peyton, Keith and Karen out of the room.

"As you can tell his heart stopped beating; and no matter how hard we tried we couldn't bring him back and we lost him for a few moments. I guess however that Sawyer bought him back to her. His vitals are the best they have been since he arrived, and his heart is beating strongly. We just need to keep preying that he will wake up from this."

"Thank you" Keith says as he shakes the doctor's hand, and Karen gives him a hug.

"It will also help if you guys talk to him, so he knows that you're all here for him."

The doctor walks away and Karen, Keith, and Peyton walk into Lucas's room. Karen and Keith both kiss their son on the forehead whilst Peyton watches them from the door way. Karen and Keith both tell their son that they love him and that they need him to wake up before they leave the room so Peyton and Sawyer have a moment alone with Lucas. Peyton hugs Karen and Keith as they leave the room, she then goes and takes a seat on the chair next to his bed. She looks over and sees that Sawyer is asleep in his arms and Peyton smiles at the sight; she prays that this will not be the last time the father and daughter fall asleep together.

Peyton takes a deep breath and tries to control the tears that are threatening to fall- she needs to be strong; she has shed enough tears over the last few days. She takes a deep breath, brushes her left hand through Lucas's blonde hair making sure to miss the bandage that is wrapped around his head.

"Ok Lucas Scott, enough is enough... you need to wake up. Open those perfect blue eyes that I love so much and can get lost in. I need you to wake up so you can continue to be an amazing father to our daughter. And Luke, I need you to wake up so I can tell you how much I love you, and how I regret the decision I made three years ago every single day. You are the love of my life and it breaks my heart that you don't know that."

Peyton takes a deep breath and runs her hands through her hair.

"I need you to wake up Lucas, because I can't imagine living my life with anybody else by my side. I need you... I need you to make my heart whole again."

Peyton wipes a fallen tear from her eye, places a gentle kiss to Lucas's lips, then to Sawyers head. She then rests her head on the bed beside Lucas and she drifts off to sleep with the beating of the heart monitor letting her know that Lucas is still breathing.

Xxx

It's around 5 the next morning and Sawyer wakes up hungry because she realises that she slept through dinner last night "wasn't mamma sposed to wake me?" Sawyer asks herself with her hand on her chin. She then shrugs her shoulders and thinks, 'daddy makes better eggs, so I'll just wake him.' Sawyer sits up next to her dad, she leans over and whispers "daddy, daddy wake up, I'm hunry." She then shakes his shoulders and whispers "daddy, daddy times to gets up."

Sawyer then squint's her eyes with a frown on her face; she then starts to pat her dad's cheeks until she sees him slowly open his eyes. She then gets a huge smile on her face "daddy, I've been trying to wakes you... I'm hunry."

Lucas smiles at his daughter whilst trying to figure out why his body is in so much pain, and where he is because that is defiantly not his bedroom.

"Sawyer baby, where are we?"

Sawyer opens her mouth in shock and just stares at her dad

"What's wrong baby?" Lucas asks noticing the worried look on Sawyers face. She looks down at her hands and says...

"You were sleeping for a while, and I forgot I had to be careful cause you needed your sleep, and I wokes you up. Now I'm going to get in trouble."

Sawyer says as tears start falling from her eyes

"I'm sorry daddy- I forgot... go back to sleep before mamma wakes up and gets mad at me."

Lucas tries to chuckle but his throat is dry and it hurts to laugh, but he smiles down at his daughter and holds her while she cries in his chest.

"Nobody's going to be sad that you woke me up princess ok"

Sawyer just nods her head

"They're probably going to be happy" Lucas adds on

Sawyer lifts her head of her dad's chest and whispers "really?"

Lucas just smiles and says "yes. Princess, can you get daddy some water please?"

Sawyer nods her head and jumps off the bed, walks around to the bedside table and gets some water for her dad. She can't help but smile, she has really missed him over the last few days; and she knows her mum has too.

While Sawyer is busy getting the water, Lucas looks around the room and realises that he is in the hospital. His eyes then fall onto the blonde in the chair beside him, her head rested on the bed. He can see the traces of tear tracks on her face and he wonders what her reaction will be towards him waking up.

Lucas is pulled out of his musings by Sawyer who handed a cup full of water to her dad, she then grabs a chair that is close by and pushes is close to the bed so she can climb back up. She gets back on the bed, cuddles into her father and says "I'm so happy you're awake daddy- don't ever sleep that long again."

She leans up and gives him a kiss; she then cuddles back into his arms and both father and daughter fall asleep once again.


	14. Chapter 14

FOREVERMORE

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters

**OK so it's been a month since I have updated and that is because I had my major work due last week and I needed to spend all my time on that so now I guess on with the story...**

Sawyer is lying on her father's chest with a big bright smile on her face she can't believe that he is finally awake- well not right now, he is napping- she hopes he is. Sawyer sees her mum slowly open her eyes and she can't wait to tell her the good news- maybe then her mum will stop crying so much.

"Morning mummy" Sawyer says in a sing song voice

"Morning butterfly; What has you so happy this morning?"

"Ump Daddy's awake" Sawyer says with a big cheesy grin on her face

"Sorry sweetie but he's still sleeping" Peyton says regretfully

"naah mamma he was awake this morning."

"oh baby did you dream of your daddy?"

"no ma he woke up." Sawyer says getting annoyed at her mother

"ok baby" Peyton says trying to placate her daughter "you hungry?"

"Yes mamma I'm hunry"

"That's good to hear" Karen says as she walks through the hospital door with a bag full of food

"Grandma" Sawyer says as she jumps up on the bed now standing with one little leg on either side of her father who is now only pretending to sleep

"Daddy's awake"

"What baby?" Karen asks with hope and confusion written across her face

"Daddy woke ups but mamma doesn't believe me" Sawyer says with a pout on her face while Karen looks to Peyton with confusion evident on her face.

Sawyer who can't believe her mum and grandma don't believe her especially after they have been so sad and have waited so long for her daddy to wake up so she does the only thing she can think of. She kneels down on the bed next to her dad and whispers "Daddy you gots to wakes up, mummy and grandma don't believe me."

At this point Nathan, Hayley and Keith have joined Karen and Peyton in the room and are watching the scene take place as Lucas slowly opens his eyes and smiles up at his daughter who screams "daddy" with joy in her voice "you gotta tell them you're awake"

Lucas just chuckles at his daughter, he then looks over to his family in the room, the people he loves the most and says "Sawyers right, I'm awake."

Peyton sits there with shock written all over her face, whilst Karen jumps to the bed and holds Lucas in her arms "oh my baby boy, you scared me so much"

"I'm ok ma, everything is going to be fine."

Keith, Nathan, and Hayley all followed Karen in hugging Lucas, and welcomed him back to them. A comfortable silence then fell over the room, Lucas looks to his right and he sees Peyton sitting there with tears in her eyes just watching him. He gently grabs her hand and says "Peyt, aren't you glad to see me awake?" Peyton slowly looks up and locks her eyes with Lucas and slowly nods her head.

Karen picks Sawyer up from the bed and leaves the room with Keith, Hayley, Nathan and the stroller with the newest baby girl Scott. They leave the room and shut the door giving the two blondes some privacy.

"How are you feeling?" Peyton whispers

"I'm good, a bit sore but I'm good I guess- I feel like I got hit by a truck" Lucas says letting out a small chuckle

"Not funny" Peyton says with a pout.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah" Lucas says and lets out a breath "we had a fight, I stormed out went to Trick, did something stupid" Lucas mumbles that part and watches Peyton roll her eyes.

"I bought a new house because I figured we needed some space and when I was driving I got Nathans message about Hayley and that's all I can remember."

Peyton squeezes his hand and says "yeah you got into a car accident- you ran a red light"

"Did anyone else get hurt?" Lucas asks with a sense of urgency

"No you were the only one" Peyton whispers.

"Ok... good" Lucas says as he rests his head back onto his pillow.

Peyton leans over and runs her hands through Lucas's hair in an effort to sooth him "I'm really glad you're awake, I don't think you will ever understand how scared I was" Peyton says with tears falling from her eyes.

Lucas pulls her onto the bed with him, she rests her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her body and holds her close. As Peyton's tears stop falling she whispers "I'm in love with you Lucas"

Lucas smiles, gently places a kiss to Peyton's head and says "I'm in love with you too."

**I know its short but I need help on where to take this story so please help me or you won't get an update though I feel it may be coming to an end unless I can get help thanks and review xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Daddy" Sawyer yells as she runs into Lucas' hospital room "Hey baby girl" Lucas says as she attempts to climb onto his hospital bed

"I miss you being at home daddy! When do you get to come back?" Sawyer asks sticking her bottom lip out in a pout

"If the doctor says ok then I get to go home today"

Lucas says with a bright smile then taps Sawyer on the nose who starts giggling before she curls up with her head on her daddy's chest and falls asleep like she used to.

"I'm glad you're all better daddy; mummy's really missed you"

She then lifts her head up off his chest and places a blubbery kiss to her dad's cheek.

Xxx

Peyton is standing by the nurses' station waiting for someone to confirm that Lucas is being discharged today when Haley comes up to her

"Hey Peyton are you ok?"

"Am I ok- I should be asking if you're ok? God Haley I'm so glad that everything worked out and that you're alright. I'm so sorry that I didn't really spend so much time with you- god I've just been so scared..."

Haley cuts Peyton's rant off by pulling her into a hug

"Everything's ok now Peyton- I'm ok; Lucas is ok; and your god daughter is ok"

Haley says the last part with a smile playing on her lips, Peyton pulls out of the embrace with fresh tears slowly falling from her eyes and whispers "my god daughter?"

"We wouldn't have it any other way" Haley replies and pulls Peyton in for another hug.

Xxxx

"Mummy why couldn't I go with grandpa and unculd nafen to get daddy?" Sawyer whines to her mother "because baby girl you're not strong enough to help your daddy in and out of the car- besides I thought you were going to help me make him some choc chip cookies?" Peyton says with a pointed stare

"oh I forgots"

"get up here silly girl" Peyton says in reply as she lifts her up onto the kitchen bench so Sawyer can add the ingredients to the mixture.

After the batter is made and the cookies have been scooped out onto the baking tray Peyton stops what she is doing- stands in front of Sawyer with hands on either side of her and says

"Ok now Sawyer, when daddy gets home you need to promise me that you will be very gentle with him because he is still in a lot of pain- like remember when you broke your arm and it hurt all the time?"

Sawyer just nods her head

"Well that's how your daddy feels except all over. Do you understand?"

"Will he have the pink medicine to make home feel better?" Sawyer asks with a small voice

Peyton lets out a chuckle and says "he'll have something like that but it will also make him sleepy"

"Oh..."

Sawyer says with her hand on her chin looking like she's deep in thought

"What are you thinking baby"

"How's bout we nap with daddy just likes you both napped with me when I was hurting?"

"I'm sure he'd love that" Peyton says the taps her nose and goes back to the cookies.

Just as the cookies go into the oven the front door to Peyton's house opens and incomes Jamie and Lilly running in with Karen Haley and baby Jessica following behind.

"Watcha doing" Haley asks as she dips her finger in the bowl of cookie mix

"Aunty Haley you're not allowed to do that"

"Sorry muffin" Haley says and places a kiss to her nieces head

"The boys aren't back yet?" Karen observers

"They should be here any minuet" Peyton says as she hears the garage door opening.

After a few minutes the Scott men make their way into the house- Lucas struggling to walk with his crutches. He slowly makes his way to the couch and sits down with a thump

"It's going to take me a while to get used to those things"

Lucas says to the room full of people.

Sawyer climbs up on the couch and sits next to her dad and puts her tiny hand in his big one and asks "am I strong daddy?"

Lucas tries to hide the smile on his lips and says

"You're the strongest girl I know" and before he can ask why Sawyer jumps off the couch runs to her mum and says

"Mummy daddy thinks I'm the strongest girl in the world and daddy's always right!" all the adults set out a chuckle as Peyton says "Sorry baby I guess I was wrong, you're very strong."

Xxx

The extended Scott Family only stay for an hour and when Lucas starts to get drowsy Nathan helps him up the stairs. After he is settled in bed with ESPN on low the Scott guests head for home.

Sawyer who has had a bath and is now in her PJ's runs off to go and 'nap' with her daddy whilst Peyton grabs a bottle of water and some pain killers for Lucas. She can't help but smile because he is at home where he belongs but she is still a little confused about where she stands in his life- they haven't really had a meaningful conversation since I love you was exchanged between the two of them and she doesn't want to pressure him- she just wants to love him and give him time.

She slowly heads to the door of his room and peaks into see Sawyer asleep with her head resting on his chest, whilst Lucas is rubbing his hand through her hair. He looks up and sees Peyton in the door way, he gives her a wink and that gives her the confidence to move into the room. He takes his pain killers and water, then grabs Peyton's hand and pulls her down so she is lying on the bed next to him.

"I can't believe how close I came to losing all of this Peyton, you and Sawyer I don't ever want to get that close again. I love you and I guess that's all that matters and the past can stay in the past."

Lucas leans down and kisses Peyton's head, he then gently raises her chin so they are staring in each other's eyes and says "If you love me like you say you do then... Marry Me!"

**I'm not sure how long it will be till i update again but thanks for your continued support- I hope you enjoyed xx Andi xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last chapter and has not been proof read so I apologise for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy x**

Chapter 16

"I can't believe how close I came to losing all of this Peyton, you and Sawyer I don't ever want to get that close again. I love you and I guess that's all that matters and the past can stay in the past."

Lucas leans down and kisses Peyton's head, he then gently raises her chin so they are staring in each other's eyes and says "If you love me like you say you do then... Marry Me!"

"What?" Peyton asks with a look of shock on her face.

Lucas chuckles and says "marry me you goof"

"Why" Peyton asks with a little confusion showing on her face

"Why, because I love you, because we should have gotten married years ago, and because I don't want to spend another moment without you being my wife."

"Yes" Peyton whispers before leaning over and smothering Lucas' face with kisses. She pulls her head back stares into his intensely beautiful blue eyes and whispers the words he's been waiting his whole life to hear

"I'm so in love with you Lucas Scott and I can't wait to be your wife."

Peyton gets onto the other side of the bed and snuggles up to Lucas with their little girl in between.

**4 months later**

"Alright my lovely ladies I guess I'm off for the night"

Lucas says to his baby girl and almost wife the morning before his wedding. He bends down and pick Sawyer up into his arms and smothers her face with wet kisses whilst her laughter is filling the room.

"He, he Daddy Stop he, he" Sawyer Laughs

"Lucas Scott, Stop torturing your daughter and go have your boys day, they are waiting for you at the river court" Hayley says taking Sawyer out of his arms and trying to lead him out of the house

"Hold up a minute... don't I get a good buy?" a pouting Peyton asks

"Fine I'm giving you FIVE Minutes and then you need to leave Lucas we have a big day planned. C'mon Sawyer, let's leave your old parents to make out. Yucky" Haley says whilst leading Sawyer out of the room and into the kitchen.

When a Laughing Lucas and Peyton are sure Haley is out of ear shot they make their way towards each other both with equally big smiles on their faces.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Scott?"

"Defiantly" Peyton replies before she wraps her slender arms around Lucas's neck and slowly leans up and plants a kiss on the side of his cheek right next to his lips, quickly unwraps her arms and quickly walks away laughing.

Lucas snaps out of his daze runs after Peyton, grabs her round the waist and lifts her up off the floor.

Back in the kitchen, Haley and Sawyer can hear a squeal and Haley looks at Sawyer and say "Yucky". She then turns to the love birds and says "I'll be out in 60 seconds so make it quick."

Lucas is carrying Peyton in his arms, and Peyton has her arms wrapped around his neck and Lucas looks deeply into her green eyes and says "Peyton I wanna marry you because I love you with all my heart."

Peyton tearfully says "I love you too." Before joining her lips to his in a loving kiss.

Haley walks into the room clapping her hands as teachers do "ok lovebird's times up"

"Oh thanks a lot Haley" Lucas says with the voice of a spoiled child

"Don't worry I'll look after your girls and besides your mums on her way over and she will smack you if she sees you hear."

"Ok, ok I'm off" Lucas looks lovingly at his soon to be wife and daughter and slowly retreats form the house for the last time as a single man.

XXX

Keith, Nathan, Jamie, Skills, Mouth, Junk and Fergie are all waiting at the river court. Lucas starts walking up to them and they start yelling "nice of you to finally join us, we were supposed to meet an hour ago" Nathan says slightly annoyed and joking

"Yeah, yeah, whatever- Lets just shoot for teams." Lucas says with a chuckle.

The boys spend the day shooting hoops whilst the girls are having more of a relaxing day and an unexpected visitor...

"Dad" Peyton exclaims when she answers the door with shock etched on her face, "What are you doing here- you said you weren't going to make it."

"Do you seriously think I would miss my baby girls wedding?" Larry states with a smile on his face.

"I'm so glad you came dad" Peyton says whilst giving her dad another hug.

"Me too baby, now where is my granddaughter?"

"I'm right hear grandpa" Sawyer says standing up tall and smiling up at her grandpa so he can see how big she's gotten

Larry is studying his granddaughter intently "hmm you can't be Sawyer Scott, your too big to be Sawyer Scott"

"I've grownnnnn" Sawyer says Pouting "Mamma tell him I'm me!"

"Dad please..." Peyton says laughing

"Sawyer Scott I'm just joking of course I know you- I've missed you baby, come here" Larry says as he crouches down and opens his arms wide for the little girl to run into them.

"Now run along and play little girl" Larry says and pats her on the bottom as she runs away.

"So now to my daughter, are you happy?"

Peyton blushes and smiles "the happiest I've ever been" Peyton replies.

"Who would have guessed that rake boy would make you smile like that- do I need to go and have a chat to him?" Larry asks with a hint of over protectiveness

"No but rake boy and the rest of the guys are at the river court if want to catch up with them."

"Sounds good baby girl."

XXX

"Alright Guys time out, I need a breather" Lucas says whilst grabbing for his water.

"Shit, Peyton will kill us if you have a heart attack before, during or after the ceremony tomorrow" Mouth adds in.

"So are you ready for tomorrow Luke?" Mouth asks

"Yeah you're finally marrying Peyyyyton Sawyer" Keith adds in, with a teasing voice.

All the boy's chuckle as they remember the obsession that Lucas has had with Peyton Sawyer ALL his life.

"you know what Luke" Nathan adds in, "Haley has all the dirt on your little obsession, so there will be No holding back tomorrow on her part."

The men spend the rest of the night reminiscing about the old days mainly Lucas's obsession.

XXX

It's the morning of the wedding and Karen is looking after Sawyer whilst Larry is in with his daughter "Peyton, I am really happy that you have found Lucas, even though he will always be rake boy to me. I just hope you know how proud both your mothers are of you. You are an amazing person Peyton Sawyer and don't you ever forget that."

Larry then pulls Peyton into a hug and they walk out of the tent that was set up for her so she and Lucas could get married at lake on the side of the road that started the Romance story of a torched artist and a torched athlete.

Haley is at the river preparing the area for Luke and Peyton's wedding "Hey minister are you ready?" Luke asks "No I'm not Lucas; I am freaking out here! I have NO idea what to say. And I for one clearly remember that when I got married all you had to do was walk me down the aisle and give me away oh and stand up as Nathans best man" Haley stressfully yells at Lucas.

"That was a lot of work," Lucas says tying to come to his own defence

"all you have to do is perform my wedding ceremony; wait... ok your right I am asking a lot from you but it could be fun, and you can put your teacher hat on and you'll be great, please you can't back out now the weddings in two hours."

Nathan walks over to the duo and wraps his arms around Haley's waist and says "look at it this way Hales you get to embarrass your long time best friend!"

Haley and Nathan laugh as Lucas walks away whilst screaming "I don't care what you do just as long as at the end of the day Peyton is my wife."

XXX

Peyton and Larry step up to the aisle as an instrumental of 'here comes the bride starts playing' they stand there for a moment, taking in the whole atmosphere; Sawyer is standing up at the aisle, Haley is in the middle then Nathan. Luke is front and centre staring at her with a huge smile on his face. She locks eyes with Luke as she makes her way down the aisle she feels a gush of wind coming up behind her, and supporting her, and she realises that was strength given to her from her Mums, showing their support and love for her the only way they could. With that thought in mind Peyton and her dad continue down the aisle towards Lucas.

"Ok uh, you can sit everyone" says Haley

"Wow, well we are gathered here today before God and nature to join Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer in holy matrimony"

"Nice work Hales" Lucas whispers-

"Thank you;

Now some of you may be wondering where the word matrimony comes from, well interestingly enough the word matrimony is from the Latin root word motherhood, which I think is totally appropriate" Haley says gesturing towards Peyton.

"wwwhats she talking about?" Lucas asks with confusion on his face "are you, are we..."

"Having another baby" Peyton finishes for him. "Yes we are- I found out this morning – Haley wasn't supposed to say anything."

Peyton exclaims giving Haley a mock evil glare, then turning to Lucas "are you happy?"

"Over the moon baby" Lucas says as he goes to embrace her Nathan pulls him back and says "not till your married! Hales please continue."

"Umm sorry about that. Well um the thing is that ah, every ah rose has its thorn" Haley says as she grabs a rose "Just like every night has its dawn; Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song"

Peyton is standing there with a shocked look on her face then says to Haley

"poison; out of all the lyrics ever written you going to go with every rose has it's thorn by Poison?" Peyton asks

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just I don't" then it hits Haley she is the grooms best friend and the go to girl when he wanted to talk about his Peyton obsession. So she turns around on the alter and there sits Lucas' predictions for the future.

"Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott" Haley reads, Peyton leans over to see if the paper actually says what Hales is reading. "Lucas wrote this in the eighth grade; I remember him talking about her constantly; and not just in the eighth grade, but in the ninth grade, and the tenth grade, and eleventh grade, then finally in our Junior year Lucas gathered up the courage and talked to Peyton for the very first time right here at this lake; and she was a bitch" everyone laughs at this point with Peyton being the loudest. (cue music- Can't help falling in love by Ingrid Michaelson)

"He said Haley I talked to her, and when I asked him if the fantasy was finally over, if he could finally admit that Peyton Sawyer was Human after all" at this point there is serious eye contact between the two Blondes.

"He said No! Peyton Sawyer is not human, she's an angel, and she's my angel; I believe in true love, I believe in love at first sight, I believe that love conquers all. That doesn't mean that there are not going to be hard days or difficult things to deal with, because there will be; but finding that person that does it for you, and knowing that, that person loves you back it just makes everything so much easier."

Luke and Peyton are still locked into eye contact smiling at each other.

"Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott, that was the dream, and here we are today and we all get to witness a dream come true."

"Ok Lucas" Haley says instructing Luke to say his vows

"Peyton, I have loved you since the first time I saw you, and this ring, and these words, are just simply a way to show the rest of the world what has been in my heart for as long as I've known you. I Love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I always have, and I always will." Lucas says as he places a ring on Peyton's finger

Peyton places the ring on Luke's finger and says "Lucas Scott, we have been through so much together, and despite how confused I've been, or lost I might have gotten, there's always you finding me, and saving me. You deserve to be adored, so that's what where going to do, your children and me, we are going to adore you for years to come. I am so terribly in love with you, and I always will be.

"Well" says a teary eyed Haley "by the power vested in me by one minute ," everybody laughs

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Lucas Scott you may kiss your bride"

"Finally" Luke exclaims as he Pulls Peyton into a passionate, love filled kiss that goes on for quite a while.

Lucas eventually releases Peyton from the kiss kneels down and placed a kiss on Peyton's stomach and whispers three simple words to the his little surprise "I love you." Sawyer then joins her parents, wraps one arm around her dads shoulder and puts her other hand gently on her mum's stomach and says "What's daddy doing on the floor?"

**The END**


End file.
